Learning To Believe
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After being betrayed by her own father and fearing he will return for more damage, Star Spider leaves New York and stays at somewhere safe to recover plus get better control of her spider powers. Will she able to do just that while under the roof of a crazy family?
1. Trusting One's Self

On a moving train, Rose Hunter aka Star Spider was laying low in her civilian outfit. She was sitting down with her mind on a lot of things. Ever since Kraven found out her secret and turned her into a cat hybrid, Rose felt like she messed up. Despite Spidey, Hayden, and everyone else accepting her, she didn't accept herself.

So, to make sure that it never would, she had asked Spider-Man for a safe location to train and rest. At first, Spider-Man was hesitant. But, after a moment of thought and making a couple of calls, he had given her a safe place in Staybrook, California, at the Grant Mansion. He had said it would be the safest place for her. Even though Star secretly already knew that. He said that the owner, Rachel Jocklin, would have a couple members of her family meet her at the train station in Delgado, California. Which was a three-hour drive away. After a brief thanks and a goodbye to her friends, she had left.

"Delgado station in twenty minutes, folks! Delgado station in twenty minutes," the conductor said, as he walked down the row.

Rose looked out the window and sighed. "Here we go."

Meanwhile, a teen in a leather jacket sat on the hood of his jeep with a worried look on his face. "I don't know, Mace. Just seems like a lot of trouble could be heading our way."

Next to the teen boy was a teen girl with short brunette hair. "Relax, Sage. We've handled much, much worse."

Sage hopped down in a huff. "Yeah, I know, but still. We know next to nothing about this gal. I just...I just wish we had a little more intel. I mean, I trust my aunt and uncles when they say the person who asked the favor is good...but I still wish that I knew what we were getting into here."

"I'm sure your family has their reasons. They wouldn't trust this new guest we're about escort for nothing," Macy shrugged. "I just hope it's not one of those stuck-up bratty girls I had to deal with back in high school and college."

Sage nodded. "According to what Aunt Rachel said, she's coming here for some training and recoup. Aunt Rachel even asked me to help her out."

"Help her out in what? Sounds like something big happened that made this new guest come here," Macy guessed.

"Aunt Rachel didn't give me the 4-1-1, but she said that the guest is doubting her senses and wants me to help bring up her confidence," Sage said with a shrug. "Oh, here comes the train."

"How will we know if it's her?" Macy asked, watching the train coming. "Did Aunt Rachel mentioned what she looked like or what she might have to know we got the right guest and not the wrong one?"

"Said she'd be wearing a red backpack and carrying a blue duffle. She's supposed to be about our age with long brown hair," Sage replied, watching as people exited the station.

Macy then noticed a girl with the exact same description Sage just mentioned. "You mean like that?" she asked, pointing over to teen girl that seemed a bit spaced out yet mindful on where she was going.

Sage noticed and nodded. "Hang back while I check her out. Keep your eyes open for trouble."

"You got it, Wolf Boy," Macy said, watching Sage go through the crowd.

Rose, meanwhile, continued walking. She kept her backpack and duffle bag close to her.

_'Maybe I should just find a quiet, private place to change into Star Spider and teleport straight to the Grant Mansion,'_ Rose thought to herself. _'Then again, I can't risk people seeing me out in the open and have the news spread of a Spider Heroine around here.'_

"You lost?" Sage asked gruffly.

Rose looked over to see a boy teen and nearly revealed her wrist stingers in defense if she didn't recall about being at a crowded train station.

"Just finding my way somewhere," Rose calmly answered, yet didn't let her guard down.

"Looking for somewhere specific? Say…a large house with a large family?" Sage asked calmly, flashing his eyes from blue to wolf yellow.

Getting the message, Rose had a feeling that this boy knew where she was heading.

"Something like that," she answered, giving a skeptical glare. "I better get going now."

"I'll just let my aunt know to expect you...unless you want a ride," Sage said, turning around.

"That is very kind of you, but no thanks. I'm not allowed to talk nor go with strangers," Rose declined, walking away from the teen boy. "Especially ones I can't trust anymore."

"Huh, Aunt Rachel is right. You are a downer. See you at the Mansion, then. Though, fair warning, we've upgraded our shields and nothing human made can get through," Sage said. "Besides, it's rude to treat your teacher like that."

Although he could be lying; Rose had a feeling that he probably wasn't. Sighing lightly, she stopped and turned around.

"Okay, I'll go with you. But if this is some kind of trick or elaborate scheme to take me out, I am not gonna hesitate to skewer you," Rose replied, not leaving her heavy stare.

"I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots. Hope you know you just insulted a captain and princes' son," Sage said, flashing his eyes again and a toothy grin.

Rose just rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed nor frightened. "I'm not believing a word you say until I know for sure you are who you say you are. For all I know, you could be lying to me."

"My name is Sage Jocklin. Son of Sasha Jocklin, who is sister to Rachel Jocklin. And I'm going to make it clear. Take one wrong step, say one wrong thing, and you'll learn why my mate and I are so known as the protectors of the Mansion," Sage said, stepping over and rubbing against Macy before getting in the driver's seat.

"Believe us, we're on your side," Macy assured, going in the passenger seat next to Sage.

Rose said nothing and just went on the back-passenger seat with her bags close to her. She kept on guard for anything.

They drove for about an hour before Sage spoke again. "So, New York, huh?"

"Yeah," Rose managed to say, not leaving her eyes on both the drivers and the window.

"How is it? I haven't been back there in ages," Macy replied.

"It's okay," she muttered, folding her arms.

"You can drop the attitude, alright?" Sage said stiffly. "If you want my help in getting your sense back in check, you'll lose it quick. No one likes a teen acting like a two-year-old."

Sighing, Rose looked up from the window. "Look, I'm sorry if I seem a bit harsh. I am just going through a lot. I was betrayed by someone, locked up like an animal, and had to leave for a reason."

"Must have been a family member or someone who you thought was family," Sage said.

Rose looked forward, for a moment, noting a slightly sadder tone in his voice.

"Believe us, we know the story too well," Macy assured. "If there's one family you could trust, it's the Grant Mansion."

Rose just nodded her head, looking over to the window.

"What powers do you have?" Sage asked calmly, his tone slightly gentler.

"...Spider powers. Climb up walls, spider-sense, you name it," Rose answered, as if it wasn't a big deal.

She also didn't want to reveal too much nor everything about herself. Since Rose hasn't fully trusted these two just yet.

Sage glanced back into the rearview, for a minute. "We'll start tomorrow. Aunt Rachel will show you around and get you settled. We have work we need to do. Don't leave the grounds…you'll be safer."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Rose said, looking down in regret. "Why do you think I came here?"

"You have our protection now. So, don't worry," Sage guaranteed. "Get some sleep. We still have a while yet. I'll wake you when we're close. You look half dead on your feet with those rings around your eyes."

"I'm fine. Really. I...I don't need to rest," Rose responded, holding back a yawn.

In truth, Rose hadn't slept since the night she had a nightmare about Kraven having her as his pet huntress. But she couldn't sleep right now when she hasn't trusted these two people taking her to the Grant Mansion. That is, _IF_ they're really taking her there.

Macy looked over to Sage with a smirk. "Sounds familiar,"

Sage gave a small growl. "I said get some sleep. You're no good to anyone, if you pass out."

"I said...I'm...fine," Rose replied with another yawn, only to close her eyes and fall fast asleep in the car.

Rose was too sleepy to stay awake. She barely had any energy left to do anything.

* * *

Time seemed to be an illusion. At some time later, Rose woke up to a ceiling over her head, in a soft bed with a warm quilt over her, and in a room she didn't recognize. Instantly on edge, Rose sat up and looked around; unable to remember anything except her grudge match with a guy from the train station.

"Ugh. Please tell me I didn't get whacked in the head from behind and in some prison that looks pleasant," Rose grumbled.

Slowly, she got up and walked to the door. Opening it a crack and listening. She could hear the sounds of children laughing and playing along, with the most scrumptious smell that wafted into the room

"Oh, man. Am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I?" Rose groaned, facepalming.

There was no way she ended up in a place that's all laughs, smiles, and good food smell. It seems too good to be true. Just like when being with Kraven for ten years.

Abruptly, a little girl ran past with a large silver and white dog. The little girl froze when seeing Rose, hiding behind the dog. The dog huffed, rolling its eyes at her, as if judging her when hiding behind the door before nuzzling the little girl and licking her cheek.

"Um...hi?" Rose gently waved her hand at the little.

The little girl clung to the dog a little tighter. "Who's that, big brother?" the little girl whispered to the dog, loud enough for the Rose to hear.

"My name is Rose. I'm supposed to be a guest at the Grant Mansion. Although, I might be at the wrong place," Rose admitted, rubbing her head.

The little girl shook her head. "This is the Grant Mansion. Auntie Rachel is cooking dinner with mom and dad."

"Really? Because the last time I was at that place, I didn't see any kids," Rose explained, trying to explain without giving away the whole alien secret business. "They had...Uh, very interesting people. Spider-Man even comes to the Grant Mansion. That I know."

The little girl smiled. "Uncle Spidey is funny."

"Uncle Spidey? So, you actually know him?" Rose asked.

The little girl nodded but grew nervous and hid once more behind the large dog.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, feeling concerned on the inside.

"You're a stranger," the dog suddenly spoke. "My little sister has never had a good experience with strangers."

"Whoa!" Rose jumped back and went into a fighting stance. "How are you able to talk? Is this another trap I'm in?"

The dog rolled its eyes. "Chill. If I was a threat, your spider-sense would be going haywire right now. Besides, you and I have talked before."

Rose was still unsure. Her spider-sense hasn't been much help to her at all for a long while. But she thought back on where she's heard that voice before.

"...You're Sage. The guy I met at the train station?" Rose said, still not lowering her guard down.

Sage smiled, moving to where Megan was on his back before shifting to human form with his sister clinging to his shoulders.

"Yep. My mom was still setting up a room for you, so I let you crash in my bed. You've been out for about five hours."

"Five hours?!" Rose exclaimed.

Sage nodded giving a soft smile. "Your body needed the rest. If you're going to train, if you're going to heal, you need to give yourself time to do so. For now, I'm saying we hold off on training till you're at one hundred percent, then we'll begin. In the meantime, come on down and explore. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Sighing, Rose lightly calmed down and moved forward. "Okay. I'll check around."

"You can come with us, if you want." Megan offered in a quiet voice.

Sensing that the young girl was a bit scared, Rose decided to accept.

"Sure. I won't hurt you or anything. I'm still adjusting in knowing if I really am at the Grant Mansion,"

Sage smiled. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry about before... I get cautious when we have an unknown guest around."

"It's fine. I'm cautious, too. Cautious on where I'm at and who I trust,"

Sage nodded. "I noticed. Listen, this is a safe place. No one will harm you, as long as you don't harm them. Would you like to meet my aunt, first?"

"...Okay," Rose answered.

"Sis, hang on, okay?" Sage said leaning forward.

Megan giggled. "Okay."

Sage returned to his wolf form with Megan riding on his back. She cuddled into his fur. Noticing Rose watching him, Sage gave a smile. "I take it you don't have any siblings?"

"No. I'm an only child," Rose answered, folding her arms.

"So am I, in a sense. Megan is my adopted sister and is more precious than my own life," Sage said, as Megan cuddled closer sighing.

Rose looked down a bit on that. The reminder of adoption makes her think of Kraven, Hayden and his family. On one hand, Kraven adopted her just to use her for some evil scheme or something like that. On the other hand, Hayden's aunt and uncle offered to be a part of their family.

"My mom and dad adopted me, after they learned of my abusive past. Later on, I learned that I was nothing but an experiment for means to an end. I got to meet my real father and learned where and how I belong," Sage continued.

Rose felt knots in her stomach. Everything Sage gone had through didn't sound so different from her. Well, probably not the abused past part. Just the experience in being used and mutated as Kraven's pet. And Rose is aware of her birth parents and past...sort of.

"Rose?" Sage asked.

Blinking, Rose looked up to see Sage looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Your scent saddened hard...if you need to talk, I'm a good listener," Sage said.

Now Rose started to think that Sage sounds like Hayden aka White Wolf. Which was not much help, either.

"I'm fine, Sage. Really. Why don't you show me where I will practice my skills? At least, let me have a small warm up before the real thing on training," Rose said, trying to sound like she's okay.

"Nope. Not happening. You're doing three days of rest. No training until I say. Come on. Dinner should be about ready soon," Sage said with a smirk, as he trotted ahead.

"What?! But I can't rest! I need to train so I can get better than what I normally do! You can't just bench me!" Rose argued.

"Rose!" Sage snarled; his hackles raised. "Your body needs time to heal and recoup. You are useless right now, unless you take a chance to heal and reflect. Continue down a path like that and you'll be nothing but a mindless beast."

"DON'T CALL ME A MINDLESS BEAST!" She yelled.

That last part made Rose snap. She had her fists clutched really hard with her stingers halfway showing from her wrists. And that talk about being useless only made Rose upset even more.

"I am not a beast, and I don't ever want to go back from being one ever again! Just leave me alone!"

Sage sighed, turning around. "Good luck getting better."

"Fine! I will!" Rose shouted, going opposite where Sage was to find some place to train.

_'Man, what does he know? I'm perfectly fine to train. I need to. Otherwise, I'll end up going soft and fat in not being ready when Kraven comes back to strike. No way am I slipping up. Not now, not ever,'_ she thought to herself.

Sage sighed. "She's not ready."

* * *

Rose continued looking around the Grant Mansion for a place to train. So far, there were only rooms and long hall ways. How anyone is able to navigate through this place is beyond her.

"Come on, come on...Where can I find an exit or a room to work on my fighting skills?" Rose asked.

In her frantic search, she did not notice a hole in the floor.

Her spider-sense began ringing in her head.

"Ugh! Danger? Here? Come on! My spider-sense didn't help me last time and it's not helping me NOOOOOOOOW!"

Rose screamed that last part when stepping on the hole on the floor. She quickly tried using her webbing to stop her from falling. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be coming out from her wrists.

_'What?! No webs?! How can that be?! My webs are organic! I don't just run out of webbing!'_ She thought frantically.

Down, down, down she tumbled until an opening appeared, and she landed head over tea kettle on a plush surface.

"Ugh...What is going on with my powers? Why didn't my webbing work?" Rose asked herself in worry, only to have a sneaky idea that got her mad. "Sage! He must have done something to me while I was asleep! Probably made my powers go out of whack with a serum or ray or something! I knew I never should have trusted him!"

"Brother, did you hear that?" a deep voice echoed in the cavern.

Rose quickly stopped talking, already standing back up and activating her bracelet to go as Star Spider. Once getting a better look at her surroundings, she discovered that she was in a bedroom have that belong to two giants! Along with being on top of a huge bed. Which explains the soft landing earlier.

_'Come on, powers, work with me here. I need to get out of here,'_ Star thought to herself, closing her eyes to focus.

Without warning, she began running across the bed, jumped, and tried using her webbing on the ceiling to swing herself to the wall to stick.

As luck would have it, she managed to pull it off.

"Yes! I did it! Take that, Sage!" Star whispered in triumph, already climbing up. "Now, to find an exit."

"I did hear something, Way Big," Another deeper voice said, as a massive shadow moved along the walls.

Slowly turning her head, Star Spider's eyes grew wide in shock. She saw two white and red giants with huge fins on their heads. And one seemed to be bigger and had blue than the other.

_'Maybe if I stay perfectly still, they won't find me,'_ Star thought, only to feel her grip loosening a tiny bit. _'Oh, not now!'_

"Oh, look, Ultimate Way Big! It's our friendly neighborhood web-slinging hero!" Way Big responded, noticing Spider-Man in a different spider costume.

Star did her best to focus and try climbing up, but her grip seemed to be slipping a little that seemed to be slowing her down.

"Oh, hold on, Spider-Man. Here, let me help," Way Big offered, carefully catching Star Spider in his hands.

Star tried not to panic. These giants clearly seem to know Spider-Man. Which means they must probably be friends with him.

"There. Gotcha. You okay, little guy?"

Before Star could answer and explain she's not Spider-Man, her stun-stingers began to retract on their own.

"Ouch!" Way Big said, feeling them prick his skin.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to!" Star apologized quickly, only to cover her mouth when realizing she just gave away the fact that she's not Spider-Man.

"Who are you? Where is Spider-Man? What did you do to my brother?" Ultimate Way Big questioned worriedly.

"I can't feel my hand," Way Big said, unable to move or get any feeling from it. His hand has gone completely numb!

Star's heart was racing. Her powers just unintentionally hurt probably an innocent giant. What if that might happen to the people she cared about? Maybe do worse damage than just temporal paralysis.

"I...I got to go. His hand will be back working in a few moments, I promise!" Star exclaimed immediately, using her webs to swing herself out of the cave.

"Hey, get back here!" Ultimate Way Big shouted.

But Star kept swinging and webbing until she was outside in what looked like a forest. For safe measures, once being in the clear, the spider heroine deactivated her suit and back to her civilian form before running in the wilderness.


	2. A Spider Learns From A Pack

_'What is wrong with me?! First, my webs are not working for a bit. Then, my spider grip is making me slip. And now, my stingers aren't doing what I tell them, either?! That's like the easiest thing I do as Star Spider! If this is Sage's way in making me stop training all together, then he has a very sick sense of humor!'_ Rose thought to herself.

As she continued running for her life, an unexpected sound caught her attention.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Rose came to a complete stop when hearing that. Thinking it might be Sage, she stood her ground and gave a glare.

"Okay, Sage! This ends now! I don't know what kind of cruel science or ritual you did to me, but I want you to reverse it, this instant!" She shouted.

"Are you threatening our nephew?!" a large growl sounded.

"Rath does not like threats! Especially on his family!" growled another voice.

Hearing it's not Sage, Rose figured whoever it was would get him to make that no good wolf shapeshifter to fix this.

"Threatening?! He's the one who made me lose control of my powers! Probably inject me with some serum or used some ray when I was out for five hours in coming here! This is all some way to make me stop training and never let me leave out of this crazy mansion!" she shouted.

"My nephew would do nothing of the sort! Do not lie to us!" Abruptly an anthropomorphic wolf and tiger leapt from the shadows of the woods snarling. On their faces, fangs and claws bared.

"Let me tell you something, Little Miss Attitude! You don't talk bad about Rath's nephew! Rath will make you pay!" the tiger named Rath snarled angrily.

Rose became disturbed on the inside when seeing these two creatures. Both bringing back some bad memories of Kraven's betrayal and being a cat hybrid. But she remained strong on the out.

"I'm not a liar! Sage is the one telling me to rest when I shouldn't!" Rose stated, nearly losing her temper. "My powers haven't been working the moment I got here! And the only person that's been constantly on my back and bringing me here was Sage! He has to be messing with my spider powers just to keep me from heading back home!"

"Did you ever think that you were the one throwing yourself off?!" the wolf snarled. "As far as I've heard, you got messed up and now you're second guessing yourself! So, don't go blaming others for something that's all you!"

"Blitzwolfer and Sage are right! You need to rest and regroup! You're more Rath than Rath!" the tiger snarled.

Rose took a moment to sink that in for a bit. Could that be true? The reason that her powers were acting weird is because Rose's emotions are tangling her in focusing straight? All of her doubts, frustrations, and anger causing Rose to lose sight of herself?

"Seriously, you need to work on using your head, kid," Blitzwolfer said. "Sage is the best trainer. If he said you shouldn't train yet, he meant it for a reason."

Falling on her knees, Rose lowered her head with her hands on her face. "He doesn't understand...None of you do. I can't rest. I just can't. I need to train so I wouldn't slip up on trusting the wrong people like before."

Blitzwolfer sighed, walking over and pulling the girl into his arms rubbing her back.

"Kid, I don't know what happened to you, but blaming yourself for a slip up ain't going to fix what happened. Mistakes happen. And training yourself into the ground isn't going to help either. Give yourself a chance to relax, recoup, and I promise you'll be that much stronger for it."

Rose looked away in doubt. She didn't feel sure about that.

"Kid, you really have to loosen up!" Blitzwolfer said with a smirk, before tickling her ribs.

"GAH! Don't do that!" Rose shouted, getting out of that alien wolf's hold. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Girl to gruff, time for fun," Rath said, running forward and catching her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Rose shouted, unable to use her stingers to make the tiger guy stop because they're not working the way she wanted them.

Sensing that Rose was still down in the dumps, Blitzwolfer and Rath shared a knowing smile on how to fix that.

"Looks like she needs some cheering up, partner," said Blitzwolfer.

"Agreed. And Rath knows just how to do that," Rath said.

_'I don't like the sound of what they have planned,'_ Rose thought, knowing this will not end well.

Without warning, the two aliens carried Rose back to the cave where two certain To'Kustar aliens lived.

* * *

Moments later, when she was brought back into the cave, Rose was cuffed down to a table. And there's no escaping again. Along with having her hands covered from shooting any webs, too.

"Ugh! Déjà vu!" Rose exclaimed, seeing if she could use her new strength plus stingers to get out of this trap. Turns out, her restraints seemed reinforced. "Guys, let me out of here! I made an absolute bad introduction with a pair of giants that live here! If they see me, I'll be one of their new meals!"

"This little one really needs to learn to relax," One loud voice replied.

"Indeed, she does, brother," said a familiar deep, booming voice.

Looking up, Rose saw the same giant she stung while escaping from this cave. Along with his big brother.

"So, this is the spider girl that stung my brother?" Ultimate Way Big questioned.

"Aw, great. I'm definitely gonna be a giant's evening snack now," she muttered, knowing there's no way out of this. "Before you eat me, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for accidentally stinging you with my stingers. I had no control over them because my emotions were making my powers go crazy. If anything, I deserve to get eating.

"You don't need to be so frightened. We would never hurt someone for acting in fear or if it was an accident," Ultimate Way Big assured.

"It's okay, kid. We won't hurt you," cooed Way Big.

That made the female spider scoff at that. "Yeah, right. Why should I trust you? Why should I trust any of you?"

Rose turned her head with her eyes closed in a livid way. Suddenly, she felt something soft rubbing against her side that nearly made her squeal in surprise. The trapped female spider immediately opened her eyes to see Rath doing it, as if he was a friendly house cat.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Rose argued, holding back some giggles that were forming inside her. And the purring was no help, either.

Blitzwolfer tickled Rose's left armpit, being mindful of his claws.

"AAAHH! Stop it!" Rose yelled, laughter in her voice before she kept her mouth completely shut and tried not to show a smile.

Way Big took out four fluffy-looking feathers. "Time for the big guns."

Rose's eyes were wide on that, struggling harder to get out of her restraints with no vail. "No! Not feathers!"

Way Big chuckled as he brought the feather closer. "Oh, yes, feathers."

Blitzwolfer lifted up Rose's shirt. "Let's try this spot," he requested, softly dragging his claw across Star's exposed well-fit belly. She sucked her lips in as her belly shivered from the touch.

"Quit it!" Rose exclaimed, still holding her laughter in.

Way Big swished the fluffy feather on Rose's stomach. "Coochy, coochy, coo!" he sang.

"Eeeeeheeheeheehee, dohohon't!" Rose giggled, quivering.

As Way Big tickled, he gave three more feathers to his friends. Rath tickled Rose's neck as Blitzwolfer and Ultimate Way Big tickled her feet with those feathers after taking off her socks and boots.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rath, Blitzwolfer, and Ultimate Way Big teased.

The combined tickling finally made Rose crack.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Rose laughed so much that her cheeks her slowly turning pink. She nearly screamed when Way Big dipped the fluffy feather in her navel, twirled it inside, and then out.

"NO! NOT THE BELLYBUTTON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP IT!"

"Only if you promise not to be so hard on yourself," Way Big bargained, dragging the soft feather to her abs and side before going back around her bellybutton.

Rose couldn't take much more of it. She had to accept in order to make them stop.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! DEAL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once the four creatures stopped, Rose sighed in relief while taking lots of deep breaths.

"Never…Do that…Again," Rose stated firmly, glaring at her captors for that.

A chuckle drew her attention to above her head. Looking up, she found Sage's wolf face looking down at her.

"So, got the Grant Mansion initiation and welcome, huh?" Sage asked, before sitting down with his tail swishing on the table.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Rose said, really not in a happy mood that she got tricked and set up.

"No, I didn't. And I really don't like being blamed for your own foolishness, either," Sage stated flatly, his ears going back in annoyance.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? I barely even know you to completely trust you!" Rose argued. "I don't even know these alien monster guys strapping me in this torture table with the most embarrassing torture ever!"

Sage sighed. "First off, these are my uncles: Rath, Blitzwolfer, Way Big and his big brother Ultimate Way Big. They're aliens, not monsters. My father, Whampire, is a vampire-like alien. Second, if I meant you harm, why would I help you? Third, if they wanted you dead, you would be. And yet, you're here yelling at me. So, what does all that tell you?"

Rose groaned and lowered her head, really wanting to facepalm hard if she still wasn't strapped to the table.

"That you and your crazy family isn't really bad. And I'm just being a complete paranoid idiot with no control of my own powers anymore. Some heroine I'm trying to be," she grumbled.

Sage moved around to where Rose wouldn't be looking at him upside down.

"Look, Rose, I know you've been hurt and trust is going to be your biggest challenge to get past. What happened wasn't your fault and I'll keep repeating it till the sun and moon fall from the sky. Just put a small bit of faith in me and my teachings, and I won't let you fall," Sage said calmly.

Rose didn't say anything. She just wasn't sure. She couldn't even trust herself this whole trip. How could it be any different?

Sage sighed, before a thought came to him. "Rose, you were taught to study opponents, right?"

"Yeah," Rose deadpanned, now thinking about her brooding spider hero on that lesson and became a bit sadder on the inside.

"And you wanted to train even when I said you should rest?"

"Yes. Where you going with this?" Rose questioned, still not looking up.

"So, I'll train you, but to trust my instincts," Sage said finally gaining Rose's eyes.

"Trust your instincts? I don't know," Rose doubted.

"For the next few days, I want you to watch me. And, at the end of the day, I'll have you tell me things you notice about my body. Movements, when I tense, and so on. This will help you with your intuition," Sage said calmly. "Plus, it gives you a chance to relax and rest like you really need to."

"Well...I suppose I can work on that," Rose shrugged.

"Good. Then, as of right now, you are on watch training," Sage said. "Oh, and fair warning. Tickling is kind of a thing here."

"Yeah, I kind of figured from what I just experienced now and the first plus last time I accidentally came here," Rose responded, remembering when first meeting Wildmutt, Four Arms, Big Chill, and Amphibian. "Why do you think I wanted to stay her for just a week or so? Then again, every plan I come up with never goes accordingly."

"You just need a little work on not being so rigid. That's where the tickling helps," Sage said, nodding to Blitzwolfer, who ran his tail under her nose.

"Gah! Don't!" Rose turned her head away from the fluffy tail trying to tickle her nose. "Don't do that!"

"Come on, Rose, relax," Sage said, running his tail by her feet.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Come on, cut it out!" Rose giggled, still shaking her head from that no-good tail getting her to sneeze.

"Rose, relax," Sage said with a small chuckle.

"Not like this! Stahahahahahap!" the trapped spider girl pleaded, wanting these two wolves to stop this torture.

"You can!" Blitzwolfer said.

Rose closed her eyes tight, focusing not to sneeze. But the tail tickling wasn't much of any help and a sneeze was definitely forming.

"Ah…ah…ahhhh…ACHOO!"

When she sneezed, a glob of spider webbing came out of her nose and hit Blitzwolfer in the face.

Sage stopped and held it together for two seconds, before full on laughing while rolling around on his back!

"Sorry. I tend to sneeze webs unintentionally. Happens when you have organic webbing," Rose explained, really embarrassed on the inside. "For once, I was hoping my messed-up powers wouldn't let me do that for good."

Blitzwolfer tore the webbing off and smiled. "No problem, kiddo."

Rose then looked up at the two giants with an apologetic look. "And I'm still sorry for hurting one of you with my stingers. At least, my venom is only temporary. And now I know that it can go so far in paralyzing an alien giant. It was only just your hand going numb, right?"

Way Big smiled, as he released Rose from the table. "No worries. I've already got the feeling back and you are welcome down here anytime."

"That's a relief. So, you really know Spidey? I guess his first meet with you guys was better than how mine turned out?" Rose wondered, knowing her experience was super humiliating.

Sage smirked. "From what I heard, Way Big thought he was a gigantic spider."

Rose looked at Sage with an eyebrow raised on what he said. "Really? And then what? He panicked and smacked Spider-Man that almost crushed him?" she responded in a sarcastic tone.

Sage cocked his head and wagged his tail. "If you already knew, why'd you ask?"

That caught the Spider Heroine off guard.

"Wait, seriously?! I was only kidding!" Rose exclaimed in shock, now looking up at the two To'Kustar Brothers. "You actually almost crushed Spider-Man?! Why!?"

The youngest To'Kustar brother rubbed his head in an embarrassed way. "I thought he was a spider the size of a man."

"...So?" Rose asked, seriously not getting the picture here.

"He got spooked and over reacted," Sage said, looking at his uncle with a smile.

"Yeah," Way Big said, blushing.

The To'Kustar expected the female spider to laugh at him for that misunderstanding. Like when a certain Web-Head discovered that.

But what happened next surprised not just Way Big, but everyone in the cave.

Now understanding, Rose webbed up for a boost until she landed on Way Big's hand and walked over to his chest to pat it in a comforting way.

"Look...Way Big, is it? Everyone has their own fears. Including big and tough people plus aliens. There's no shame in that," Rose assured, sighing sadly. "If it makes you feel any better, I have my own list of things that horrify me...One of them includes my ex-father, Kraven."

While everyone else's eyes widened, Sage's narrowed a deep burning shining in them.

"I'll...I'll remember that, Rose...thanks," Way Big said, blushing.

"No problem, Big Guy," Rose smiled back a little in return, already jumping off from Way Big's hand; skillfully flipping down until she landed perfectly. Especially with bare feet.

"Dinner Time!" a voice called from above.

"Huh. Talk about timing," Rose replied, looking up to the hole that leads her back to the Grant Mansion. "Guess we better hurry up there and not keep Rachel Jocklin waiting."

Not saying another word, Rose ran until she web-slinged herself up to the exit in getting some food.

Sage stayed where he was, his eyes still dark.

"Sage? You okay?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"...Yeah...sure."

"Can someone please bring back my boots up here?! I think I left them down where you guys are at!" Rose called from topside.

"Don't worry! Rath's got them! You better be careful! Wildmutt just chewed them!" Rath called, messing with her while picking up her white boots.

"No, he did not! He's right where I'm at!" Rose remarked, watching that Vulpimancer run past her.

Sage sighed, moving to follow his head low and his thoughts clouded.

"How many more...how many more?"

"If you're done messing with me, get back up here and come get some food while it's still hot!" Rose hollered. "And don't forget to give me back my boots, please!"

"Good luck. Once Rath or Wildmutt has them, they keep away till midnight," Sage said, exiting the staircase.

After seeing Sage, Rose gave a hard glare with her hands on her hips. "I will not hesitate to wrangle my boots back from that anthropomorphic Panthera Tigris. I have faced way worse than him."

"Uh, huh. Just fair warning: the whole family gets in on it, sometimes. And in this house, there are, well, over fifty couples, so...good luck."

"Well, I was told from Spidey that it was a big house with an even bigger family. So, I'm not complaining or anything," Rose shrugged. "I'm still getting my boots back."

Sage shrugged. "Hey, all I can do is wish you luck."

The two walked into the dining room, where Sage shifted to human form. "Smells great, dad."

A tall vampire-like being in a black and green one-pieced suit turned to see Sage and smiled.

"Well, your mom and aunt did most of the cooking," the vampire said.

Although a bit on edge with meeting another alien she hasn't met yet, Rose had a feeling that he's not some ordinary vampire.

"I'm guessing you're Whampire? As in...an alien vampire?" Rose questioned.

Whampire chuckled. "Yes. Though, my kind are known as Vladats. And you must be Rose. My sister in law said we were having a guest."

"Yeah...That's true," Rose responded.

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Grant Mansion," a brunette with wavy length hair walked over.

Just then, while Whampire spoke instantly, he wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. "This is my wife and beloved, Sasha."

Sasha giggled. "Whammy...Nice to meet you...Rose, right?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded her head, rubbing her arms while looking down a bit.

"Daaaad...you're embarrassing!" Sage whined, making Whampire chuckled.

"Oh, like you haven't ravished your Moon." Whampire said.=, referring to Sage's girlfriend, Macy.

Despite the embarrassment, Rose had other things in her mind. She didn't expect to be so emotionally damaged to a point that her powers are messed up. And something told her that she's going to be stuck her for more than just a week to get better. In fact, every goal she made never went according to plan. Rose wanted to meet Spidey and the Web Warriors properly but ended up getting thrown at their class during a battle with Beetle. She wanted to tell Scarlet who she was related to gently but found out the hard way when being locked up like an animal by Kraven. And worst of all, Rose wasn't careful in knowing about Kraven on to her secret and running away.

_'How can I make a plan when they all never turn out like I wanted? And did I do the right thing in telling Scarlet everything? On how much he means to me?'_ Rose thought.

"Rose...Earth to Rose! Come in, Rose!" Sage called.

Once hearing Sage's voice, Rose snapped out of her own thoughts looked back up. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh, yeah. What did you want to drink and do you like gravy?"

"Oh...Water for me, please. And I'm not sure. I've never had gravy before," Rose admittedly answered.

"So, is that why you look like a human string bean?" Rath asked, walking in with a large platter of food for the table.

"Excuse me?!" Rose questioned, wondering if she should be offended by that comment. "I'll have you know that I used to be in a diet plan and worked very hard in being fit all these years. And my boots better not be in that plate of yours."

Sage chuckled. "Don't worry, they aren't. I would smell them. Rose? Pardon me for asking, but have you ever just had a chance to be a kid?"

"Why do people keep asking me this?" Rose muttered in annoyance. "All you and everyone else in the Grant Mansion need to know is that I stopped being a kid a long time ago. I still try to experience fun teen stuff. Along with my hero side that is only the highlight of my used-to-be boring life."

"It just sounds like you're so serious all the time. Have you even jumped in a mud puddle just for fun?"

"Maybe when I was four or five. I barely remember doing kid stuff like that," Rose shrugged.

Sage shrugged. "Maybe you ought to embrace being a kid more, or at least their mindset."

"Yeah, no. I don't have time to get distracted. Especially impractical games. The sooner I focus in controlling my powers, the sooner I can go back to New York. That was the deal,"

Sage rolled his eyes. "Sounds to me like your trying to be something you aren't."

"Saids the second Canis Lupus I've met that can go human and wolf all the time," Rose remarked. "He started out as a real pain in my butt, as well, when stealing my thunder in stopping a villain."

"Sounds like he's at least practical where you are impractical." Sage retorted.

Rose gave a very hard glare at that, folding her arms. "Of course, you'd pick his side. I'm not surprised that you two might be distance cousins from the same pack. And I know how to be practical. My dad used to tell me the basics in how to survive. You don't know all the practical things I've pulled in hiding my secret identity from him and a lot of people."

Sage shook his head. "Have you never heard the phrase 'nothing in life is perfect'? Because that is where your problem lies."

"You think I don't know that?! No matter how hard I try, no matter what plan I come up with, it never works!" Rose nearly shouted.

Sage snarled and shifted. "Maybe quit trying so hard and let your pack help, instead of going on hot headed! And maybe, also forgive yourself, while you're at it!"

"Forgive myself? That's a laugh. The day I forgive myself is the day I become the best heroine I can be," Rose argued, slowly getting up. "I'm sorry, Ms. Jocklin. I need to excuse myself from dinner. I just don't feel hungry. Please forgive me."

Once saying that, Rose left the dining room and tried making her way back to her guest room.

Sage growled and tackled her from behind. "Oh, no, you don't!"

"Sage. I am only going to warn you this once. Get off me and let me leave in the next second or I will make you the hard way," Rose spoke sternly yet calmly, her hands tightening into fists.

Sage growled. "And I'm telling you that unless you drop the attitude and settle down, all you're going to be seeing for the rest of your stay is the carpets on the floor."

Seeing he's not gonna listen, Rose focused by taking a calm deep breath and let it out. Within seconds, she retracted all of her stingers and used them to inject her venom in Sage, before pushing him back away from her. Flipping back on her feet, Rose quickly webbed the stunned Sage down on the carpet with her webs until he was completely snugged in there.

"I warned you," Rose remarked, smirking a little while folding her arms. "I'll be sure to join an actual family dinner here when I feel ready."

Sage snarled angrily. "You'll never give yourself the chance! You'll always give yourself a reason not to be with someone!"

"Well, I would have enjoyed having dinner with your family, if you hadn't kept asking about my personal life!" Rose snapped back. "Maybe the reason I'm not giving anything a chance around here is because you keep rushing things without letting me know if I'm okay with it! I'm done with people controlling my life on what I want to be!"

Snarling, Sage body grew snapping the webbing until the large wolf towered over her. "Controlling?! I've never controlled anything in my life! I've barely had control of my life since I was nothing more than a mutt for my own father's twisted enjoyment! You think I don't care! Fine!"

Sage ran out of the room and out of the house. A slow drizzle was forming outside thunder and lightning cracking harshly above.

Rose stared in shock, wondering if she heard correctly.

"He was abused, too?" she questioned numbly.

Megan began to cry a little, as Whampire picked her up before pulling Sasha into his arms.

"Yes. A man who held no relation to him used his abilities to make a profit. Sage escaped about four years ago. He rescued Megan from mercenaries known as the Forever Knights. Sasha and I adopted him. Recently, he's met his birth father and has been living both with him and us." Whampire explained.

Now Rose felt guilty than ever. She pushed away someone that's been through nearly the same pain as her.

"I...I had no idea...I have to fix this,"

"Find Macy. She'll know where he went," Blitzwolfer said calmly.

"Okay. I will," Rose said, hurrying to find Macy.

Turns out, finding the short haired Brunette wasn't so hard. She was at the gym...Which Rose got the intel in that room's location by Blitzwolfer. Rose immediately explained everything to Macy on what happened.

"I messed up. Please, Macy. I need to find where Sage could be," Rose begged.

Macy sighed, rubbing her temples. "I might know where he is. But not many people know how to find it. Only Sage and I do. And we prefer keeping it that way."

"I don't care. I have to apologize to him. I had no clue about his past until he just dropped it on my face before running outside,"

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would do...Actually, it's more like something I would do," Macy admitted. "Still, I'll help take you to him. But in order to do that...I need you to trust me."

"I'll do anything to get Sage back," Rose said. "So, yeah...I trust you, Macy."


	3. Empathy and Sympathy

Sage ran and ran, as the rain was steadily coming down harder. As he reached the log, he didn't slow down. Even when his paws slipped on the log bridge and the entrance rock. His wolf was angry and hurt. He didn't know what to do but run till he felt safe again. Running through the cavern and into the Lunar Meadows, Sage made for the tree in the center and climbed into its branches before he curled up into a ball. He hugged his knees until he finally felt settled.

"Wolf Boy! I know you're in here!" called out a familiar voice.

Sage remained quiet; his wolf prowling at the edges of his mind.

"And I'm not alone!" Macy continued.

The Brunette entered in the Lunar Meadows with a friend holding one of her arms to know where to go. Turns out, it was Rose wearing a blindfold.

"Sage! We really need to talk," Rose called out, slowly taking off the blindfold.

Catching the strangers' scents, Sage's wolf snarled when coming forth again. Leaping from the tree, Sage stood tall. His eyes fierce as he bared his fangs and raised his hackles, growling aggressively.

"Sage, it's me. Macy. Your Moon. Rose asked me to find you so she can apologize," Macy explained.

"Your girlfriend is right. I had no clue that you've been through so much abuse in the past," Rose reasoned, letting go of Macy and stepping forward. "I am really sorry, Sage. My father wasn't technically my birth father. He just took me in ten years ago and raised me ever since. Despite not hurting me, he never let me go out unless I was by his side. He was also...one of Spider-Man's enemies."

Sage growled, but it was less menacing as before. He still stood on edge, but his ears being perked forward showed he was listening.

"When I was a little older and had to move to New York, I managed to sneak out of the penthouse while my ex-father went to 'work'," Rose air-quoted on that last word, since what he does was not pleasant. "I was blown away at how huge New York was. And then, I met Spider-Man. I was able to witness him and his Web-Warrior team from a far distance. One of those Spider-Guys was someone I truly admired but never had the courage to present myself. Especially the fact that my father was one of their enemies. Around that day, I saw my dad going against them and I had to bolt from him seeing me. I took the sewer tunnels and used a short cut in getting back home before my father realized I was gone. But what I didn't know, was that I caught a radioactive-spider in the sewers that bit me on my neck and I felt extremely tired when reaching to my bed."

Sage's hackles went down while he sheathed his teeth. _'Be honest with me,_' Sage said mentally to Macy, asking her to pass it along to Rose.

"He wants you to be honest with him," Macy told Rose, stepping back a bit.

Understanding, Rose continued. "My ex-father...was Sergei Kravinoff. Also known as Kraven the Hunter. I had no clue he was living a double life as some hunting assassin until I came to New York. I've known his secret for a few years. He would always keep quiet at what he does with me. At first, I thought he might still have some ounce of humanity when having me around. Like he needed a break from the horrible stuff he does. Even if deep down I knew that he might not. And going out as Star Spider wasn't much help either. But I never regretted in having these spider powers. I was happy in going as Star Spider and being out in the city to go as myself. I just wanted to control my powers and skills first before I could even join Spider-Man's school of heroes."

Sage stepped forward and nudged her hand, telling her to continue to being open with him.

"Of course, not everything went according to plan. I crashed at Spidey's class during a battle with Beetle, met a new hero named White Wolf who helped give me some more freedom in trying new things in New York, and... Kraven somehow found out my secret and turned me into a cat hybrid," Rose replied, looking down in shame. "Turns out, he never actually loved me. He never saw me as his daughter. Just his own pet and wanted to use me for some special gift I have. Even I barely know about it completely. Despite Spidey and his friends knowing who I really am, they still accepted me and wanted me to be part of their team. And White Wolf wanted me to be part of his family. But...I couldn't get over the fact that I put so many lives in danger. I'm afraid of Kraven mutating me again. Only this time, I'll lose my humanity and he will make me hurt those that matter to me,"

Rose didn't even realize she was crying until Sage licked her cheek. Steadily, she looked into his eyes before he pulled her with his head into a hug. She grasped him lightly, at first, before taking hold and began to cry heavier into his fur, as the rain came down. Sage could feel her pain and was relieved she was letting it out. Looking at Macy, he gave a small wolf smile before nuzzling her cheek.

"I should have left…I should have left Kraven the moment I found out," Rose muttered, crying a lot. "But I didn't because I thought he might still care. How could I be such an idiot?"

Rose brushed the right side of her hair to reveal she had a scar in the shape of either an 'X' or butterfly on the top front side of her face.

Sage sniffed the scar, before licking it and nuzzling her face. He turned so she was facing his shoulder and lowered his neck to her before shaking his fur. A rough pink caught her eye. Parting the fur, Rose found a rough scar of a collar hidden underneath his fur. Sage gave a whimper, then a growl.

Macy understood. _'He could have left sooner, but didn't. He too had hoped for better.'_

"Sage...I didn't get this scar from Kraven. It has nothing to do with him," Rose tried to explain, her throat getting sore from crying a lot. "I've had it when my birthparents were still around. My scar is the only close thing I have to remember my real birth family,"

Sage shook his head before nudging her chest, right where her heart would be.

"Oh, Sage," Rose smiled a little, finishing her crying before standing back up. "I have never told so much about myself to anyone. It felt very hard in admitting this to a bunch of strangers."

"We're not strangers, Rose. We're your friends," Macy corrected. "The Grant Mansion has taken in lots of people that's just like Sage and you. We all had hard pasts we don't want to look back on. Even me. But eventually, we just have to face them head on so we can move forward."

Sage nodded, before smirking and rushing at Rose; acting like a hyper active puppy. Softly knocking her down while snatching her bracelet.

"Hey! Sage, give that back! It was a gift given to me by White Wolf!" Rose hollered, chasing after that crafty wolf.

Macy couldn't help but laugh at this, already climbing up the tree to watch the show from up there.

Sage bounced around playing keep away. Dodging left and right, taking massive leaps around Rose. Sometimes, letting her get really close before leaping away while playfully growling.

"Okay, that's it!" Rose fired webs in opposite directions that ricocheted all over the place until one blinded Sage's eyes and the other tied his paws together.

With the Wolf distracted, she webbed her bracelet and pulled it back to her before putting the bracelet back on her wrist.

"Wow. You caught Sage in less time than I did. I'm impressed," Macy replied, laughing at this.

Sage growled, shifting and ripping the webbing. "Hey, no more webbing. It's a real pain to get out of fur."

"Hey. You and your family said I needed to control my powers by controlling my emotions, first. Right now, I starting to feel a bit better than before," Rose admitted, smiling a little more. "I know I have so much to learn. And I can't do it without a great teacher and friend like you, Sage."

Sage smiled. "Rose, I know you were hurt and I didn't mean to push like that. I just know admitting you've been hurt helps you gain back some control. I promise I won't push like that again. But you need to be honest with both me and yourself. Because if you don't, you won't be able to come back from this."

"Yeah...And maybe I can understand the real reason to why Kraven had me all these years," Rose said, rubbing her arms a bit. "I have this ability in connecting with wild animals. I've had it since I was very small. I don't know why it happens, but I'm hoping to find out."

"My family can help with that. But it's up to you to take the step forward," Sage said calmly.

"I'll try. It might be a long while, but I'll manage," Rose replied.

"Don't push it. Walk before you run,"

"Speaking of moving, can we please get back home to the Grant Mansion and get some food already?" Macy called out, coming down from the tree and back to her friends.

"My thoughts exactly. And I know a quicker way in getting back," Rose offered, twisting her high-tech vibranium spider bracelet to transform into Star Spider. "My suit is equipped with a teleporting feature. I can use it to transport us inside the Grant Mansion. Of course, I've never teleported with people before."

Sage looked skeptically at Rose. "Sorry, but...wormholes are not my thing."

"Oh, come on, Wolf Boy. Would you rather run in the rain to get sick?" Macy remarked.

"If you want, I can take Macy first and then you, Sage. That way, I can take this slow," Star offered.

Sage stepped back slightly. "I don't know..."

"Look, Sage. You're the one who told me to work on trusting friends and family. If I show you that your girlfriend gets to your house safely, maybe you will consider giving it a try," Star offered, getting close to Macy. "I have trusted both you and Macy. Now, I need both of you to trust me. Let me make this right in getting you home safely "

Sage gave a wolf like whine before sighing. "You're sure she'll be safe?"

"I am. Protecting people and getting them to safety is what I've trained for," Star Spider assured.

"Well, I trust you, Rose. Take me to the Grant Mansion," Macy said, taking the Spider heroine by the hand.

"Thanks, Macy. Okay. Let's do this," Star replied, putting her free hand on her belt to switch for teleporting and focused mentally on where she wants to be.

Sage watched as the two disappeared. Worriedly he began to pace in wolf form his paws trembling.

In less than a minute, Star Spider reappeared in front of Sage.

"It worked. Macy is safe and in one piece at the Grant Mansion," Star replied with a cool smile, placing her hands on her hips.

Sage closed his eyes and leaned into his connection with Macy.

_'__Macy…'_

_'__Hey, Wolf Boy! You have got to try this! It is surprisingly quick and incredible!'_ Macy responded. _'I'm at the Grant Mansion safe and sound.'_

Sage sighed with a chuckle. _'Macy, I swear, you're going to make me an old man before I get the chance to propose with the worrying you make me do.'_

"What are you chuckling about, Sage?" Star Spider asked, already stepping forward and placing her hand on Sage's furry back neck.

"Oh, just telling my moon that she's going to make me an old man." Sage said. "All right, I guess I'm ready. Oh, boy."

Although confused on that statement, Star decided not to ask and focused again heading back to the Grant Mansion.

Sage closed his eyes, for a moment. Feeling his paws leave the grassy floor and feeling the comfort of a warm hearth at his back. Opening his eyes, Sage found them in the living room with Macy being wrapped in a warm blanket and towel.

"Sage!" Sasha shouted wrapping her arms around her son. "Oh, mio Corazon."

"I'm alright, mom. Sorry for worrying you." Sage said, nuzzling her.

"Told you I'd get you and your girlfriend back home safe and sound," Star said, already switching her wristband from heroine back to civilian.

Sage smiled and sighed before moving to Macy, where he pushed into and rubbed against his love.

"Hey, easy, Wolf Boy!" Macy giggled, petting on her boyfriend.

From a distance, Rose started to think back the times she called Scarlet Spider 'Scar-Boy' and 'hunk'. Seeing Macy and Sage together made her believe that she and Scarlet could be something like that.

_'No. Don't be such an idiot, Rose. Your chances with Scarlet are so over,'_ she thought in sadness. _'He's not gonna love me after abandoning him and S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Besides, I probably scared him off with that goodbye letter.'_

"Rose, you okay?" Sage asked, noticing her shaking.

"Yeah, Sage. I'm fine," Rose responded, giving her best calm expression while making her way to the stairs. "I should call it a day before I make another member of this mansion leave in the rain because of me,"

"Rose, at least, eat something first, okay?" Sage said, taking hold of her wrist and pulling her towards the table.

Sighing, Rose didn't want to argue and just went along with it.

"Now, make sure to eat. A lot food and rest will help," Whampire said with a smile, as he filled a large plate for Rose and set it down before her. Revealing chicken fried steak with gravy, mashed potatoes, cooked carrots, rolls, and corn.

"Wow...That is a lot of food," Rose admitted, not sure if she could eat all of this. "I know you want me to recover, but don't you think this is a little...extreme? Especially with how much calories I just got here?"

"Guess Spider-Man didn't tell you about the second effect of a spider bite," Rachel said with a chuckle. "High metabolism."

"Yeah...I don't know if that's true," Rose replied, still skeptical about this.

"Rose, it's time that you loosen up. Fight against what you were forced into," Sage said with a smile.

Groaning, Rose grabbed a knife and fork to dine her dinner meal before sharing a glare at Sage. "Okay, I'll eat it all. But if I end up gaining a few pounds and earn some fat around anywhere in my body, you are responsible for it."

Sage sighed, shaking his head. "Rose, just relax and enjoy. Remember, time off."

Still not changing her mood, Rose cut a piece of her chicken fried steak with gravy and placed it in her mouth. Although it was good and continues eating, she didn't show much of a change in her face. Rose just remained neutral and chewed her food until it was all gone.

"Thank you for the dinner, Miss Rachel," Rose politely said, ready to leave her seat. "I truly enjoyed it."

"Thanks, Aunt Rachel. I'm going to show Rose to her room. Macy, you staying over?" Sage asked as he got up.

"Of course, Wolf Boy. Let me just call my folks to let them know," Macy called out.

Rose sighed a bit, thinking about Hayden, his uncle and aunt, and Scarlet Spider. But mostly that last one.

"Come on, Rose. Your room's this way." Sage called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Rose shrugged, following Sage. "By the way, are my things in the guest room I'm staying at? Or were they misplaced during the travel here?"

Sage smiled. "We put them in your room. Figured you want to unpack yourself."

"Good to know," Rose replied, rubbing her arms a bit. "...Rath still owes me back my boots. I had to borrow someone else's the whole time."

Sage smirked. "Don't worry. I'll get them back."

"Appreciate it. I was still serious about wrestling them back from that humanoid Panthera tigris," Rose remarked, unsheathing one of her wrist stingers. "Even if it meant doing it the hard way."

Sage sighed. "Rose, rule one in this house is, no threats unless it's a threat against this family. We all work, play, and love each other. We all live and die for each other. We are all family."

"Right...We almost at the room?" Rose asked.

"Yep. We put you next to Blitzwolfer and Snare-Oh's room." Sage said, opening a large door.

"Thanks. Also, before I head off to bed, there's something I almost forgot," Rose said.

"What?" Sage would ask, only to get unexpectedly punched hard in the arm. "OW!"

"THAT'S for making me open up in the dumbest way possible, you mangy Canis Lupus!" Rose exclaimed, looking seriously mad. "Next time, don't abandon your family like that in the middle of a storm because of what I did! Just because I don't have one anymore, it doesn't mean I want someone to leave theirs! I might be the one suffering differently, but you seriously have problems in not being calm and in control back there. So, do us all a favor and never run out of the house when the weather is bad over something stupid somebody does or says like an idiot ever again!"

Sage sighed. "Just like you, I have my demons that I'm working on. However, I shall never abandon my family or make them worry again. I promise."

Rose then turned around and walked to where her guestroom should be. Along with her stuff. Once sitting on the bed, Rose got out her backpack to bring up the box filled with some pictures and digital film clips of her past birth family. She took a photo that revealed her younger self being tickled by her own parents. Rose smiled lightly at the memory. In truth, the reason Rose is not a fan of tickles is because they remind her of her birthparents when she was small. In fact, Rose even let them tickle her to pieces. Whether with hands or feathers. Having feathers is easy since they used to live in a safari place.

"Oh, mom and dad. I miss you both so much," Rose muttered, holding back some tears while putting the photo back in the box. "I won't disappoint you this time. I'll try to make you proud."

The spider-heroine then looked over her backpack to find a blank drawing book. Her wolf brother, Hayden aka White Wolf, knows about her passion in drawing out the best places, animals, people, and things. Since she already lost her first drawing book, Rose was happy that Hayden gave her a new one.

"Sage did say that I need a break before training again. Along with recovering psychically, spiritually, and mentally," Rose noted to herself, grabbing a pencil and began sketching."This can help me relax,"

Smiling a bit, Rose brought out her stuffed snow leopard toy, Cubby, close to her while sketching until it was time to go to bed. Her first day recovering at the Grant Mansion was not exactly what she expected nor planned. And who knows what the next day will be like? But Rose didn't stress about it. Because she knew that, no matter how long it will take, she will get better in becoming the best Star Spider with the help from this crazy family.


	4. Walking the Wolf

Sage sighed, as he leaned against his pillows with Macy's head resting on his chest.

"Do you think she suffered?" Sage asked, his voice low with worry.

"After what she just confessed in order to get you to calm down, I'd say definitely," Macy said without heat. "Rose was raised by a psycho hunter who was acting like a father figure to her for years until she found out the hard way how evil he truly was. Betrayals like that would scar someone for a long time. And believe me, I should know from personal experience."

"I'm worried that she'll stay in the man's hold," Sage said, shifting to wrap an arm around Macy. "She sticks to his lessons too much."

"Guess being raised for so long has gotten Rose to not move out of her daily routines," Macy pointed out. "But are they really that bad? Rose does try to keep healthy and get in peak condition. Why would a hunter psycho that never cares about someone like Rose work so hard in doing that?"

"Macy, it's brainwashing, plain and simple. He's forced her to stick to always working in one direction, never to divert from her path. Being a hero or anything means opening up to other pathways. Seeing different advantages." Sage said, a sad tone coming to his voice. "Letting go...of wrongs and pain."

"Oh...Yeah, now I see what you mean," Macy responded, understanding the problem. "How do you plan on fixing that, Wolf Boy?"

"Well, getting her to divert from her bland diet was a first start. Along with getting her to take a break. I'm breaking away the darkness slowly and getting to who she really is." Sage replied. "I'm using what I did when I got away from...you know."

"Right. That will definitely be a challenge. She definitely doesn't like to get tricked," Macy pointed out. "Or liked being called a mindless beast, from what Rose told me while finding you. It really struck a nerve on her."

Sage nodded. "Which is why I'm going to start from the beginning: her childhood."

"That might be hard. If Rose is hard to open up, I don't think she's willing to tell us about it,"

"Well, her playing with me gives me hope." Sage replied, "I plan to work off of that."

"I hope you're right. I'm surprised you didn't have your Vladat father, uncle, or grandfather to put Rose in a trance to get her to remember her childhood and tell us," Macy remarked. "Doesn't seem so extreme for you at this point."

"I thought about it...but she seems like you when giving up control, at least. At this point, may drive her into a panic attack," Sage replied.

"I figured. Just wanted to be sure," Macy shrugged. "Is there anything else you got about her? Like one of the aliens knowing Rose as Star Spider before staying here the second time? Because last time I heard, she once accidentally came to the Grant Mansion when testing out some invention of hers."

Sage sighed. "She's...how to put it...nervous about having a family and interacting with one. She's unaccustomed or skittish about families and relationships."

"Yeah, I can tell. Sounds like me when first having Tommy into my life," Macy remarked, recalling that moment. "I couldn't handle having another person I care about end up like what happened with Uncle Bishop."

Sage nodded. "Same. When...when I escaped, it took a while for me to get used to touch. Animals, I didn't have a problem with. Humans, I did."

"Speaking of animals, Rose did mention earlier that she had this talent in connecting with wild animals," Macy pointed out. "I wonder why her ex-dad who's a crazy huntsman would want her around?"

Sage laid quietly for a moment. "Possibly to help with rarer animals...if an animal is being hunted and is rare, they tend to hide and stay hidden. But still…that's no guarantee that the animal would show up."

"Yeah. Even I'm still not fully sure with all of this," Macy replied. "I just hope Rose faces her demons to get out of her slump."

Sage stayed quiet, once again. "She seemed more open to me in wolf form...maybe we can use that."

"I hope so, Wolf Boy. Because I'm worried that Rose might have been tired on our trip from the train station for a reason," Macy pointed out. "And they might be continuing right now."

* * *

Back in the guest room, Rose was already sound asleep. She spent less than an hour to draw until she felt tired and put it away in her bag. Even had Cubby close to her at night.

Unfortunately, the spider heroine began tossing and turning her sleep. Rose appeared troubled and began sweating a little.

_"Here, kitty, kitty. Come on, kitty,"_ a voice called in her mind. _"Daddy has a present for you."_

"No...Not again," Rose muttered in her sleep.

_In Rose's nightmare, she was running in what looked like Central Park while in her pajamas. Her heart was beating wildly and looking around for any signs of...you-know-who._

_"You cannot hide from me forever, Kitten. I know all of your moves and tactics," a familiar voice called out, having his spear scratching on the ground. "No matter where you hide, I will always find you."_

_Rose continues running until she was at a cliffside with an empty abyss below. The spider heroine tried using her webs but nothing came out of her wrists. Even tried retracting her stingers. But they seemed inactive, too._

_"There is nowhere to run. You belong with me, Rose. Come back home and I will make you the best huntress to take down those annoying spider heroes. Starting with that no-good Scarlet Spider,"_

_Rose turned around to see Kraven with a muzzle and leash in his other hand. Along with an evil grin on his face. Stepping back in fear, she fell off the cliff and found herself falling into the black abyss screaming._

Turns out, that woke her up to a point that she fell off the bed. Rose got back up and took deep breathes again.

"Just another nightmare...It wasn't real," she muttered to herself, placing a hand on her sweaty forehead.

Sage sat up, abruptly, and his head turned to the door. "Somethings wrong. Come on."

Macy nodded her head and followed Sage, getting a strange vibe on what the problem might be.

Inside the guest room, Rose was lying in her bed, trying to calm down and go back to sleep.

_'Come on, Rose. Control yourself. Don't let fear get the better of you again. Kraven can't find you and he's not gonna mutate you like last time,'_ Rose thought to herself.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Rose, I'm coming in." Sage's voice sounded.

Rose stayed quiet. She turned her head away from the door and covered herself with blankets to look like she's asleep.

"Rose, I can hear you moving and smell the tears. Now, will you please let me in?" Sage said, his tone firm but gentle.

"...No," Rose answered. "I don't need any comfort."

"Wrong answer." Sage said opening the door and coming in shifting to wolf form.

Rose covered herself tighter under the blankets.

Sage jumped up, lying beside Rose, and then resting his head on top of Rose's form. He was also lightly growling as he would do with his family.

"Macy, join us. Wolf form."

Macy smiled at that idea. She and her little brother, Tommy, discovered a new ability from the necklaces Sage gave them. It freaked them out, at first...Well, mostly Macy with Tommy finding all of this exciting. But they got the hang of it pretty fast, with Sage's guidance, of course. And despite not able to fully talk English in their new forms, Macy and Tommy can still communicate with animals properly.

Placing a hand on her necklace, she focused and turned into her wolf form. She was a golden colored female with cream underside and warm golden eyes. The Brunette moved up the bed next to Sage.

Rose tried scooting away from those two. Groaning a bit.

"Rose...you're not alone anymore. Being part of a family, part of a pack is learning that it's okay to show you're afraid or hurt. To let someone else be strong so you can be weak, even for just a moment." Sage said calmly.

"...I just don't know," Rose muttered, hugging her stuffed snow leopard inside.

"Rose, the night I first spent here at the Grant Mansion I had a nightmare from my past and woke up in the middle of a panic attack. I couldn't breathe and was shaking so hard, that I vibrating the bed."

Rose looked down, understanding that pain.

"I thought I was always going to be in that pain. But then, I felt warm arms wrap around me holding me close and telling me I was safe. Whampire had felt my fear and came to be with me. He stayed up the whole night with me, till I felt better"

_'You really don't have to be alone, Rose. Believe us, it never helps anyone,'_ Macy thought, since she can't speak in her form...yet.

Groaning, Rose scooted back with Sage and Macy.

Sage got up, moved under the sheets and around Rose till he was facing her properly; snuggling close and nuzzling her hands.

"Don't push it," Rose muttered with a glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it...Rose, you're allowed to love and be loved. You just have to give it a chance."

Rose sighed again, closing her eyes to try to sleep. _'I'm already too late with my chances involving the Spider I love,' _she thought.

Sage looked over Rose at Macy. _'She's so lost...'_

_'I think it's more than just family. I think it involves someone she admires a lot,' _Macy quietly barked her response.

_'Macy, tomorrow, I want you to take Rose around. Maybe some girl time is what she needs,'_ Sage replied calmly, looking at Rose's sleeping face.

_'I'll see what I can do, Wolf Boy,'_ Macy remarked, giving a wolf-like smile.

Sage nodded. _'I think I might see if I can find out more about what happened...See if I can help her some way.'_

* * *

The next morning, Rose slowly woke up to see she was surrounded by two familiar dogs on her bed. And for once, she didn't have any nightmares. Rose couldn't help but smiled a bit.

Sage nuzzled closer to her in his sleep. His fur shimmering in the sunlight while Macy nuzzled into his rear flank where her head rested on Rose's lap.

"Man...It's been so long since I've made contact with animals," Rose said quietly to herself. "Even if they really are just humans within."

Sage woke up to Rose's voice but remained quiet, acting to be asleep to listen to Rose.

"I wish I was more like the Web-Warriors. Not running and hiding like a coward. I don't feel worthy of being part of their team, even if they did accept me. Especially...Scar-Boy," Rose muttered to herself.

_'She's no coward.'_ Sage thought.

Shaking off that idea, Rose tried to gently get off the two wolves. Seeing she didn't want to wake them up.

Deciding it was best to get up Sage slowly opened his eyes and gave a massive yawn showing his white fangs.

"Morning,"

"Oh. Morning, Sage," Rose said.

Macy stirred up and gave a long yawn before stretching.

Sage moved off the bed and stretched, shaking out his fur and yawning again. "So, Rose, how about a morning jog before breakfast. Mom doesn't usually start for another hour or so."

"I can definitely go for a jog," Rose responded, getting out of bed. "Should I go as myself or as Star Spider?"

"Remember what I said. No heroine stuff until I say. Right?" Sage asked calmly, as he sat down.

"Going as myself it is," Rose announced. "Could you both please leave so I can change into a more appropriate outfit?"

_'You heard her, Sage. Give her the room,'_ Macy barked, already leaving.

Sage nodded. "We'll put on our pup gear and meet you at my room," he replied before leaving.

Once a little far away, Sage stopped for a moment. "Macy, hold up."

_'What is it, Sage?'_ Macy asked.

_'You were right. Rose is in love. I didn't catch a name, but Rose thinks of herself as a coward for running and sheltering here, instead of staying in New York. She doesn't feel like she deserves to be with the one she loves because of what happened.' _Sage replied through their connection.

_'Oh, I knew it! Tough girl is truly in love with a guy. Good times,'_ Macy grinned at that, knowing from experience.

Sage smiled at his mate, seeing her tail looking like a waving banner.

_'She has such a low self-esteem about the whole situation. I don't know where to start, really. The only thing that keeps coming to mind is when you met Uncle Bullfrag.'_

_'But that's only because he's from the same planet and species as the ones who invaded Earth. And ended my uncle's life,'_ Macy reasoned. _'For Rose, it needs to be someone else that either relates or reminds her of that Kraven creep. Or at least someone in this mansion that knows what she's going through.'_

_'Mace, listen. You ran when you were hurting. Rose needs to understand it's okay to take a backseat, once in a while.'_ Sage said, wagging his tail slowly.

_'I guess. But who should help her in that department?' _Macy questioned.

_'Honestly, I don't think she'll take stuff from me. Except for direct training. I think what she needs is a woman's touch,' _Sage replied, looking at Macy with a specific look.

_'Somehow I knew you were gonna say that,' _Macy remarked.

Sage stepped closer, nuzzling her neck and muzzle before licking her cheek.

_'You're a great teacher. You'll get through to her,'_ Sage said with a smile. _'Let's get those harnesses on and leads. Also, do you remember where I put those roller skates I was going to donate?'_

_'Sort of. Where are you going with this crazy plan of yours?'_ Macy asked, getting an idea on what it might be.

_'I was thinking, instead of a run, we take Rose for a ride,'_ Sage said, entering his room and getting the harnesses and leashes before pulling the rollerblades out from under his bed.

_'I thought you promised Rose for a morning jog? Not a roll,' _Macy pointed out._ 'Won't she be crossed when finding out you lied to her about not going for a run?'_

_'Oh, we'll still do the run. But we'll make a pit stop in-between,'_ Sage replied.

_'I guess that's fair. And it would be a bit different for Rose,' _Macy responded.

_'Also, let her have a little fun,' _Sage said, as he heard Rose come down the hall.

"Okay, I'm ready! Miss Rachel Jocklin even let me borrow some sport sneakers that is appropriate for running than my regular boots," Rose replied, showing she had on blue sneakers.

Sage nodded, before placing the rollerblades in front of Rose. "Here. You'll need these, as well."

"Rollerblades?" Rose questioned, picking them up in confusement. "Am I missing something here? There's no rollerblades when jogging."

"We're going on a jog like I said but there's a place where we're taking a break that you'll need these."

"I've never actually rollerbladed before. So, I guess it might fun to try," Rose said, smiling a little. "And this could expand my skills when going back to being Star Spider."

Sage sighed. _'Or you could have fun and not think strictly hero business,'_ he thought to himself, before talking again. "Come on hook us up and then we'll go."

"Already on it," Rose stated, hooking the collar leashes to Sage and Macy's. "To be clear, I'm not gonna try to hurt or choke you during this whole run. I don't like seeing animals get hurt. Or if I'm hurting them."

Sage smirked. "Glad to hear it. But, it's more us hurting you I'm worried about."

"Do you mean physically or mentally?" Rose remarked, giving an unamused look. "Because you already tried hurting me psychologically the other day, and I don't appreciate it. So, don't even try doing it again."

_'...Wow...I mean...'_ Macy mentally said in her dog form. _'I'm not sure how to respond to that.'_

Sage snarled. "Look, yesterday happened and there's no point bringing up the past when you can't change it. All you and I can do is move forward. As to what I was saying is, the fact that my Moon and I are faster like this, naturally, we'd slow down. I was giving warning, if we were pulling you."

Sighing, Rose finished hooking the leashes to the couple and grabbed on to the other end with the rollerblades webbed to her back. "I'll be fine. I've taken worse hits before. Let's just go do the run while it's still good outside."

Sage sighed. "Let's go. If you need us to slow the pace, we will."

"I'll let you know," Rose assured.

"Macy. Ready?" Sage asked, as they moved out the front door.

_'You know I am, Wolf Boy,'_ Macy barked her answer, definitely looking forward to this.

"Alright. Hike!" Sage said, before racing forward.

"All right!" Rose grinned, keeping a great pace with Sage and Macy.

_'So far, she's enjoying it,'_ Macy told her Wolfblood boyfriend.

_'Yeah. Though, you and I are only at a trot. Want to suggest us picking up the pace?' _Sage asked.

_'As long as Rose is okay with it. Sure,'_ Macy replied.

"Rose, we're picking up the pace," Sage stated, starting to lengthen his stride.

"Fine with me. I figured this was a warm-up anyway," Rose said, not falling behind.

"Okay, we'll open up to a lope now," Sage said, as he and Macy matched their pace.

Surprisingly, Rose seemed to run at a great pace next to the two shifters she's jogging with. Didn't even seemed tired nor falling behind.

As they reached the far side of the park; Sage slowed the pace until they were walking comfortably before stopping at a water fountain and got up on his hind paws drinking, as he pressed the button with his paw. He heard Macy chuckle at his behavior, as he lapped at the water.

"Now THAT was a workout!" Rose exclaimed happily. "I haven't done a regular run like this in forever!"

"Better than a treadmill, right?" Sage said getting down.

"Totally!" Rose answered, already going down to put on her rollerblades. "I can't wait to try using rollerblades this time!"

Sage smiled. "All right, but first…Here," Sage handed her a few dollars. "Buy a helmet and padding."

"Actually, while I was getting dressed, I discovered something cool from my high-tech bracelet," Rose said, twisting her bracelet a few times until her outfit was more sports-like and came with a helmet plus protective padding. "Turns out, it can do more than just activate my heroine outfit."

_'Whoa! I wish I had something like that!'_ Macy barked, wagging her tail to show she's impressed.

Sage watched, as Rose turned to him questioningly. "She's impressed by your bracelet. Now, fair warning, Mace and I are going to be doing the moving. When we take a turn, lean on the inside and lean your weight into it. Push off with your legs every once in a while, to give a bit of a push."

"Got it. Hopefully, I'll get it down with the right teachers by my side," Rose replied, giving a determined smile.

"Just remember to have fun," Sage said with a smile. "Why don't you see where your center of gravity is?"

"Learning new stuff IS fun. I know I won't get it on the first try, but I will learn better over time," Rose reasoned.

Sage nodded. "Okay. Get up and let's see your balance."

Taking it slow, Rose got up and did her best in keeping balance.

"Whoa! A little wobbly, but I think I might have it," Rose responded.

"Kay. Try lifting a leg and pushing forward. Nice and slow." Sage said with a smile, as he watched Rose shakily stand up.

"Okay..." Rose tried following Sage's direction and nearly lost her balance if Macy hadn't come to help. "Oh, thanks, Macy."

_'You're welcome,'_ Macy barked her reply.

"Try smaller scoots, instead." Sage encouraged, walking off a bit. "Try coming to me."

Nodding her head, Rose took it slowly and managed to come over to Sage.

"Nice! Now, we'll try Macy and me pulling you. Find your center and hang on." Sage replied with a wolfy smile.

"Find my center. On it!" Rose responded.

"Rose, remember, this is fun. Not an exercise." Sage reminded calmly.

"Yeah, we have to start somewhere," Rose shrugged.

"Okay, let's go. Hike!" Sage said starting to walk and pull Rose with Macy right beside him.

"Whoa! This is really different from running!" Rose replied, keeping her balance.

_'She seems to be taking it well, so far,'_ Macy told Sage.

_'Let's keep it slow. At least, while we're in town close to home, we'll speed up.'_ Sage said with a smile.

'_Sure. That sounds fair enough,'_ Macy said.

Sage kept the pace up, but soon slowed down, as they reached the center of town with his nose going high in the air.

"What is it, Sage?" Rose asked.

Sage growled. "Trouble."

"Trouble? Where?" Rose asked, looking around for whatever Sage was smelling.

"Macy, get Rose out of here and back to the mansion. Then, circle back," Sage stated, shifting his size to pop the leash clip off.

"Wait, what?!" Rose exclaimed, only to find herself getting pulled away by Macy back to the Grant Mansion. "No, Sage! I can help!"

_'Sorry, Rose. But I'm not sure you're full ready to go against an upcoming baddie yet. Besides, Sage's got this,'_ Macy mentally thought, not stopping.

Sage moved away. His fangs bared as he caught the scent of an enemy. Hearing snarling and growling, Sage moved around a corner to find the Yenaldooshi attacking a meat market. Seeing customers cowering behind shelves, Sage snarled and howled.

**AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The Yenaldooshi turned towards the challenging howl his fangs and claws bared. **GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL**

* * *

Meanwhile, Macy already dropped off Rose inside the Grant Mansion and quickly hurried back to Sage.

"Macy! Don't you dare leave me!" Rose shouted, trying to go after her but lost her balance and fell down. "Ugh! I can't believe I got benched! I'm a super heroine!"

Having enough of the skates, Rose turned her bracelet and switched into her Star Spider form that made her skates disappear.

"That's better," Star replied, getting back up. "No way I'm gonna let that crisis slide. Sage and Macy need all the help they can get."


	5. Learning The Word No

Back at town, Sage and the Yenaldooshi collided. Fangs and fur flashed, as the two snarled tussling around each other. Snarling, the Yenaldooshi pinned Sage down his fangs bared as his muzzle split apart. Abruptly, a golden flash sprung; clamping down on the back of the Yenaldooshi's neck. Growling, the Yenaldooshi's muzzle closed again, as it shook and swerved in trying to shake Macy free.

"Get away from my Wolf-Guy, you Blitzposer!" Macy shouted, whom just switched from wolf back to human the moment she got back.

While that was happening, Star Spider teleported at the fight scene to see some people still in the crossfire. Acting fast, she hurried over to help them evacuate safely.

"Hi. Names Star Spider, and I'm here to help get you all out of here," Star quickly introduced herself, taking the lead. "Come on, this way!"

The Yenaldooshi eyes landed on Star Spider. Snarling, his muzzle split again, taking a deep breath in, and…

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"NO!" Sage shouted, jumping in the way; growling large enough to take the full brunt of the attack!

"SAGE!" Macy shouted.

Star Spider gasped, not believing that Sage took a hit for her. "No..."

Sage struggled to his paws, before snarling at the Yenaldooshi. "Macy, jump now!"

"On it!" Macy responded, following her Wolfblood's lead.

Not messing up more, Star quickly evacuated the people out of the meat store and hurried back to help her friends.

"Anyone care to explain why there is a doppelganger Blitzwolfer here trying to turn us into minced meat?" Star questioned, dodging from an incoming flying object about to hit her.

"STAR! OUT NOW!" Sage snarled. "Macy Double Attack!"

"Sage, don't push me away! I want to help stop this alien wolf from harming anyone else!" Star argued, really starting to hate being stuck in the sidelines.

Macy continued standing her ground in going against the Yenaldooshi by using some major kicks and flips.

"You aren't ready! Now, listen and trust me!" Sage snarled, before running at the Yenaldooshi. "ZETSU TEROU BATTOGA!"

"You want me gone?! Fine!" Star shouted in anger, teleporting out of the scene.

"Sage, are you sure that was a good idea to push her away? Because we could really use some backup in taking this Bad Loboan down here!" Macy hollered, thinking this was a dumb move.

As the dust cleared, the Yenaldooshi was seen unconscious on a pile of rubble. Sage turned to Macy.

"Mace, I have faith in you. I hope you'll have faith in my decisions," Sage said calmly, before leaving the meat market.

"I guess. But she did help get some civilians out of the meat place while we were busy fighting that creep," Macy pointed out.

"However, the Yenaldooshi caught her doing it. Endangering the civilians," Sage replied.

Macy looked down at that. She gets that Star was trying to help, but if Sage hadn't taken the hit, the people and Star would. She just hoped Star made it back safely.

Sage sighed, looking back at Macy. "Let's find her, shall we?"

"Okay. But I still think you're playing with fire, Wolf Boy," Macy remarked, already walking back to the mansion.

"Macy, she needs to listen. You agreed that she wasn't ready for this," Sage replied, walking beside her.

"That may be true, but the way she mentioned about being trapped indoors by her psycho father doesn't sound too off with you keeping her in the mansion," Macy replied. "If anything, you're just making her feel worse by lowering her self-confidence."

"I never said she couldn't leave the mansion. I just said she wasn't to participate in any battles till I said so," Sage said. "I want her to see a normal life...as normal as we get anyway."

"Yeah. I don't think she knows that. Heck, I don't even know your plans completely. You usually lose me at stuff like this that sometimes goes overboard," Macy pointed out. "You have to tell and warn people things like that before they blow up in your face to a point that things go wrong."

Sage sighed again. "She just doesn't listen. Seriously, it's her way or the high way.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Macy remarked. "If you need me, I'll be at the library away from the drama about to happen. And don't come whining if she malls you down."

Sage growled. "Like she'd be able to."

Walking away from his mate, he followed Rose's scent to her room. Unsurprisingly finding the door open. Giving a sigh, Sage scratched at the door calmly.

Rose kept quiet, not in the mood to invite anyone. She even still had on her Star Spider outfit and activated her invisibility while on the ceiling.

Sage sighed. "Rose...we need to talk. I'll give you space, if you want to talk like this. But...we do need to talk."

"No thanks. I know my place now, and it's clearly not out in the field," Rose remarked harshly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Rose. I told you in the beginning you weren't ready for a battle. I was trying to give you time to heal. Reflect and overcome what you have been through," Sage replied calmly.

Sighing, Rose got down from the ceiling and deactivated her invisibility feature. "Yeah? Well, I felt like I was better off being Kraven's pet cat slave than being a spider heroine. I thought I could help by evacuating the people still in that market from getting hurt but almost ended up putting their lives on the line. If anything, I'm more than not ready for battle. I'm not a heroine and I never will be."

"Rose, you are a heroine and you will be a great Ultimate Star Spider. But, for that to happen, you need to give yourself a chance to be yourself. Reflect and remember who you were and now are the keys to get yourself there. For this to happen, you need to trust others' judgment. Not just mine, but others, as well."

"You might be right, Sage. When Kraven was around, being Star Spider to help others was the only thing that me feel happy and proud of myself. Even if not many people will see it," Rose explained. "But now that he isn't, I guess it's hard for me to just not worry about stopping danger around."

"Rose, sometimes, we need to heal ourselves before we can heal others. It's never my intention to belittle you or anything like that. Macy, my family, and I just know the terrain and enemies better here. I appreciate you wanting to help, but until I feel that you're ready, I can't let you out there in a battle. Now, if you want to play tourist, I have no problem with that."

"I suppose it would be nice to know more about your hometown, besides the Grant Mansion, too. And I guess knowing more about the alien family that lives here would be okay, as well," Rose reasoned gently.

"I think you should also talk to your hopeful adoptive family, as well." Sage said with a smile. "They're probably worried."

Rose looked down on that. "Yeah...maybe."

"Rose?" Sage asked, hearing the change in her tone.

"I'm fine, Sage...Really," Rose assured, already making her way out of the room. "Why don't you show me more around your home? Maybe I'll run into some familiar faces along the way."

"Rose, stop," Sage said calmly. "You're hurting. I can see, smell, hear, and feel it. Please, tell me why."

"I just prefer not to talk about adoptive families. It's bad enough I used to be adopted by someone bad like Kraven for ten years. And it's hard enough that I had to turn down another new adoptive family wanting me," Rose answered, rubbing her arms anxiously while stopping at her tracks. "I mean, don't get me wrong. T'Challa and Shuri are very nice people. Same goes for their nephew. But the last thing I want is to see my new family end up destroyed like my birth parents."

Sage gave a sad sigh. "I used to think the same. That is...until I met my parents and my real biological father."

"At least you still have someone biologically related to you. I can never have that," Rose replied, going over to her bag to reveal the box with her old family things. "White Wolf helped recover this back from Kraven and gave it to me, before I left. I try to remember my lost past...even if it hurts when knowing how I lost them."

Sage walked over and sniffed the objects. "They smell loved and cared for. I can pick up the scents of a man and a woman."

Rose smiled gently at that. "Those would be my birth parents: Dominic and Naomi Oaks. My father was a scientist into Global Warming/Earth caretaking while my mother was an animal rights activist/veterinarian. I always looked up to them and wanted to follow their example."

Sage sniffed again. "Your mom smells like cinnamon and wild spring grass, while your dad kind of smells like pepper and spruce."

"Yeah, they were both a bit different. Mom was African with my dad being Irish. They also made my stuffed animal, Cubby," Rose said, bringing up her childhood toy hidden underneath her pillow.

The Wolfblood went closer to the toy and sniffed it. He wagged his tail after getting a combination scent of both Rose's birthparents on the snow leopard.

"He's cute. My mom made me a quilt when I first got here. So, did you actually look up to them? Their work?" Sage asked.

Rose nodded her head in reply. "They wanted to help the earth and look after the safety of animals. They were the ones who got me to liking wild creatures to a point I did research in learning about them. Both from books and up close. I thought, after I got my spider powers, I could make them proud in protecting both the people, animals, and planet earth."

"Your parents are proud of you, no matter what, Rose. They'll always love you," Sage said with a smile.

"I know they are, Sage...I just wish it was the same with someone else," Rose muttered, lowering her head down in slight sadness before putting her toy back underneath the pillow.

"Rose, talk to me. Who?" Sage said. "I'm all ears," he swiveled his ears around.

"Uh, no one, Sage," Rose calmly answered, her cheeks nearly showing a small hint of red in them while putting the box back in her bag. "It's no one I want to discuss about. Can we eat? I already feel hungry from all the running, rollerblading, and alien wolf dodging."

Sage smiled. "Scar-Guy."

Rose jerked her head up and turned to Sage wide-eyed. "How do you know about that?! Did Four Arms told you?! Big Chill!? It was that jellyfish mind-reader alien, wasn't it?! I told them not to say anything after my first visit here!" she immediately shouted.

"No, I heard you mention him when you got up this morning." Sage said with a smile. "So, pray tell, who is Scar-Guy?"

"It's Scar-Boy! A little nickname I like to call him!" Rose corrected, her cheeks burning more. "And I'm not saying anything more about this subject!"

Acting fast, she activated her teleporting feature and disappeared from the room into a different place somewhere in the Grant Mansion.

Sage sighed but laughed. "Just have to keep trying."

* * *

Somewhere in the living room, Rose appeared and deactivated her Star Spider suit and back to her modern attire.

"Although I don't like Sage priding into my personal things, I really am hungry from the crazy day I finished going through," Rose admitted to herself. "Maybe there's something in the kitchen to eat."

Just when Rose was about to make a step, she slipped on the floor to realize she was still wearing her rollerblades.

"Ugh! Forget I had those things still on," she groaned, already untying them and stood back up to walk over to the kitchen.

"You all right, Rose?" a familiar voice came to her.

Looking up, she found Blitzwolfer. "Oh, hey, Blitz. Yeah, just a bit hungry from a long day of running, rollerblading, and dodging from an evil look alike of you in a meat market," Rose shrugged. "Don't suppose you know any good meals for me to eat?"

"Sounds like a busy morning. Rachel made a fruit salad and French toast." Blitz said, offering her a plate.

"Sounds yummy," Rose said with a smile.

"Help yourself," Blitz said.

"Thanks, Blitz," Rose replied, already getting the salad and toast. "Mmmm, this is really good."

"Major positive is that it has little sugar. And what sugar it does have, it's healthier for you."

"Sweet! For once, I have an actual healthy meal since I got here," Rose replied, still eating her food.

Blitz chuckled. "Sage getting on your nerves a little, huh?"

"You have no idea," Rose deadpanned in reply. "But I'm starting to warm up to him a little. Even if he does push the boundaries of my personal life, once in a while."

"You'll have to forgive him. You know his past, right?" Blitzwolfer asked.

"Yeah, I know about it the hard way the other day, remember?" Rose replied.

"Right," Blitzwolfer rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, Sage has this real protective streak. His inner wolf is always on guard and worries about pretty much anything. When he pushes boundaries, it's because he's worried. When he trains, it's the same way. He wants to make sure you're prepared and ready, before letting you move forward."

"That really doesn't sound too different from another super wolf hero I know back in New York. He's the same way, too, and discovered my secret identity around the same day I discovered his," Rose shrugged. "Although, he did help me get some more free time away from my ex-father as our regular selves and did a lot in getting me at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy without causing any suspicions from my last first embarrassing encounter there."

"Key thing with Sage: don't fight him too much. He's feeling you out and all he wants to do is protect you." Blitz said. "He'll never lie to you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm more concerned about him knowing my other personal feelings for others," Rose said, feeling her cheeks turning pink a bit.

"Sage is the kind of person you can confide in. Ask him not to say something and he won't unless it's for your safety." Blitz replied.

"I'll keep that in mind," Rose said, already finishing up the food in her plate. "Thanks again for the salad and French toast, Blitz. I really enjoyed it."

"No problem. I'm going to go chill on the couch want to join?"

"I honestly don't have anything else planned. So, sure," Rose responded.

"Come on then." Blitzwolfer said.

Smiling lightly, Rose followed Blitzwolfer to the living room couch.

"Come on and settle in," Blitzwolfer said, as he laid down and left an open spot where she would be leaning into his side.

"Thanks. I will," Rose replied, taking her seat and laying half her body on Blitzwolfer's side. "Wow, Blitz, you feel a lot softer than I expected you to be."

Blitz chuckled. "All wolves and wolf-like aliens take care of their fur. You probably noticed how exceptionally clean Sage is in wolf form."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Rose responded, before letting out a small yawn.

"Go ahead and take a nap. Relax. I'll stand guard," Blitz whispered, rolling over to where Rose was and draped along his front.

"Appreciate it, Blitz. Thanks," Rose replied, already closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

After dozing off, the spider heroine seemed to be getting less nightmares. Even though she won't admit it out loud, Rose deeply appreciated having this company around. Hopefully, when she feels ready, Rose will accept Hayden and his family in part of their own. Along with joining the Web-Warriors. It's just gonna take some time.

* * *

_**One week later...**_

"Okay. Where else haven't I been to in this crazy mansion?" Rose asked herself, walking around the halls.

It's been a week since Rose stayed at the Grant Mansion. So far, she's been recovering better than before. Not to mention relaxing slightly. Rose still tries to sharpen her skills so she could be ready when going back to New York.

_'Remember, you're using your other senses. Don't focus with just your eyes,'_ Sage's voice came into Rose's mind.

_'I'm aware of that, Sage. Thanks for the constant reminder,' _Rose thought back in slight annoyance.

Around her stay, Sage gave Rose a wolf necklace he made himself so she can communicate and keep in touch with the Wolfblood whenever she wants. And vice versa.

_'Come on, little sis. If you're going to find me, then find me,'_ Sage replied, with Rose feeling the Wolfblood's smirk.

Groaning, Rose closed her eyes and concentrated deeply to sense where Sage could be.

Another thing Rose discovered during her stay, was that she had a certain feeling in knowing where wild creatures are. And Sage appeared to be teaching her how to get better at it.

"Okay...Got it," Rose said, opening her eyes and smiled.

Turning around swiftly, she marched over to the large couch in the living room and looked behind it to find Sage relaxing behind it.

"Found ya, Sage," Rose replied.

Sage smirked. "So, you did. You're getting better. Still need a little more work on relaxing. But you've definitely improved."

"Thanks. I'm happy to have a good teacher around for that," Rose replied, smirking back. "So, what else do you want to do?"

Sage smiled. "I think it's time for a break. We've been going at this for five hours now. That's twice what I agreed to do for today."

"Fair enough. Got any fun activities in mind?" Rose questioned.

"Well... how about a picnic?"

"A picnic? I haven't done anything like that in ages," Rose admitted.

Sage smiled. "Eating outside really helps relax and focus one's energies. I'm making the food, so hope you got an appetite."

"Might as well. You and your family make the best foods I barely get when Kraven had me," Rose admitted. "It's actually...somewhat exciting."

Sage smiled. "That's good. Oh, Aunt Rachel said an envelope came for you. She left it in your room."

"An envelope? For me?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at that. "Did she say who it was from?"

"Just said it came from New York," Sage replied, moving towards the kitchen.

"New York...?" Rose muttered, actually a bit skeptical in knowing what the letter might be about.

"Said she left it on your desk. Uncle Frankenstrike scanned it. Didn't see anything malicious."

"Good to know," Rose called out, even though that wasn't her major concern on what the letter might be about.

Knowing she can't run away from this, Rose went upstairs to her guest room and found the letter at the desk. Reluctantly, she picked up the letter and used her wrist stingers to carefully open it slowly.

Normally, she would open mail with her stingers in less than a second. But for this letter addressed to her from New York, she didn't feel very excited in knowing what it's about.

After getting the letter out, she read what was on it:

**_Dear Little Sis,_**

**_Sorry to surprise you, but the Web-Head said he'd send this letter to you if I stopped bugging him. I've been worried about you since I haven't heard from you in a long while. So have Uncle, Auntie, and a certain brooding scarred gentleman. We all hope you're well and healing all right. Uncle hopes you'll come home soon. So that we can start being a family. He's already been designing a room for you with Auntie's help._**

**_Scar-Boy has tried a couple times to go after you, but I've stopped him. He understands you need space, but he's really worried._**

**_The Web-Warriors still say there's room at the Academy for one more._**

**_Please, stay in contact. I really miss you, little sis._**

**_Love, White Wolf._**

After she finished reading the letter, Rose had no idea how to feel. She thought for sure that everyone back in New York would be disappointed at her for leaving behind such a good family and hero team. But it looks like they still cared about her. Rose didn't even feel worried until now, after reading the letter.

"I'm sure White Wolf is messing with me about Scar-Boy worrying and trying to go after me. There's no way he'd actually care about someone like me. Especially after that goodbye letter I gave to him before leaving," Rose denied, putting the letter down and holding back some tears. "I need to get better soon."

"Rose, you ready?! Food's done!" Sage yelled.

"Coming!" Rose shouted, already making out way out the door and closing it.

When she did that, her bag fell to show her drawing book opened to a sketch of Rose as Star Spider with her favorite spider hero: Scarlet Spider.


	6. Nature Brings Growth

Sage looked up in his wolf form, as Rose came down the stairs. "Everything alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah, Sage. I'm fine. Let's go to that picnic already, please," Rose answered calm yet neutral, rubbing her arms.

"Promise you'll talk about it later?" Sage asked, worriedly.

"...Not making any promises, but I'll try," she replied.

Sage sighed. "Remember, it's not good to keep things bottled."

"Don't remind me," Rose groaned, placing a hand on her face while lowering her head. "I hear that advice more than once and it never works out. But I don't feel in the mood to talking about it and ruin my first ever picnic in forever. I just need this break."

"Okay. Well, one last suggestion on the subject. Then, I'll stop. Why not keep a diary? It would help with subjects like this," Sage said calmly.

"Because I don't want people finding it and reading my personal thoughts and secrets. I'm not an idiot," Rose remarked, folding her arms before sighing. "Look, I know you're trying to help, Sage. And I really appreciate it. But things like a diary are more trouble than help. If I did have something like that around, people like Kraven would find it to use against me. I just can't take that risk."

Sage sighed. "Well, it's either that or confide to someone. Otherwise, you're going to end up hurt and frustrated."

Rose looked down on that. "Can we please go to the picnic already?"

"All right. Hop on," Sage said, growing as large as a horse.

Not hesitating, Rose flipped herself up and on top of Sage. She held on tight for the ride.

"I'm going slow. Mace said she was running late. Probably cause of her brother," Sage said calmly, as he moved outside, across the grass, and into the forest.

Rose has heard about Macy having a little brother before, during her stay. In her opinion, it sounded like Macy's brother was an excitable puppy. Even if she's never met him personally.

"So, Rose, do you want to hear your report card?" Sage asked.

"I have a report card?" Rose questioned. "If I knew I was gonna be graded, I would have been more prepared and actually trying,"

Sage chuckled. "It's just me grading you. So, you have a feel on where you're at in your healing and training. Now, at the beginning, you were at C's D's and F's. So, bear with me, as I go through. Now, for your senses, sight, smell, hearing, etcetera; you were at a C. You've moved up to an A-. You still need to work on not focusing so much on your eyes and trusting your other senses. Next, is listening to orders. You started at an F and have moved up to a C+. You still need to learn how to control yourself and listen when someone has a better perspective in a situation. Now, physically, you were at a C. But you've moved up to an A. You still need to not focus so much on what Kraven taught you and rely on what is going on, here and now. Which brings us to the last one: Psychologically. When you came, it was an F- over the last week. You've gotten better, but you're currently at a C-. You still are too unstable to be in a battle. You need more work in this category."

"Which means I still have a lot to work with," Rose deduced, not actually proud of herself on the inside.

"You've improved. Take that as a beginning step. You're getting there. We all move at our own pace," Sage replied.

"I guess," Rose muttered.

It's not that she was disappointed about getting better than she was last week. Rose was more disappointed about not actually being completely healed enough to head back to New York. First, the letter. Now, she must stay at the Grant Mansion longer. Along with not keeping her word in being home in a week or so to a certain hero she told about her plan.

"Rose, talk to me. Tell me, what's going through your head right now?" Sage said gently.

"Nothing, Sage. Just trying to reflect on what I need to work on. That's all," Rose assured with her best small smile, trying not to let the Wolfblood get further on this awkward topic. "Let's just focus on the picnic. We almost there?"

Sage decided to be quiet, for a moment, before sighing. "Yeah, just through those trees."

Passing through the trees, Rose found a magnificent sight of three grand waterfalls that fell into a crystal-clear pool. Sage smiled, as he listened to Rose gasp.

"We call it Moon Crystal Falls," he said with a smile. "All the water is from the mountain run off."

"Wow...I have never seen anything this beautiful before in so long," Rose admitted, already getting off Sage.

"Macy found it when we were training. We come out here to cool off and enjoy a nice relaxing day. Tommy usually tries his hand at fishing. While Macy and I nap or swim."

"Along with having picnics, too?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah. We even camped out here, once. The stars are really clear out here."

"I'll take your word for it, Sage. Right now, I want to enjoy these gorgeous falls right now at the day with some food. So, is it just us, your girlfriend and her little brother on this picnic?"

"Couple of my uncles were going to join us, as well. Looks like they're running late," Sage replied.

"Should we wait for them?" Rose asked. "I don't want to be rude in eating without your family."

"Why not cool your feet in the water and relax?" Sages suggested.

"I guess that works. It will pass the time," Rose shrugged.

"Looks like Tommy also brought the frisbee to play with," Sage said with a smile.

Looking up, Rose can see Macy playing with a small young boy with black spiky hair with matching colored eyes. The spider heroine could only guess that this was the little brother of Macy's she kept hearing about: Tommy.

"Seems like he and Macy are having fun. Might as well try to soak my feet after a few days of going around at the mansion," Rose suggested, already sitting down near the water and taking her boots off before placing her feet there.

The water was cool and soft on her skin. Sage smiled as he watched Rose sink a little deeper and relax in the clean water.

_'Good. She's relaxing,'_ Sage said with a smile.

Rose sighed gently, really enjoying this to a point that she closed her eyes and laid down on the grass to rest. Totally unaware of some creatures in the water to notice her feet.

Sage moved over to Macy, nuzzling her neck and face while giving puppy kisses.

_'Missed you,'_ Sage to Macy in privacy.

"Hey, Sage. Missed you, as well," Macy replied, nuzzling him in return.

"Hi, Sage! Is that the spider hero you and Macy kept telling me about?" Tommy called out pointing at the teen girl with her feet near the water.

"Sure is, little brother," Macy answered to Tommy before looking at Sage. "Everything okay with Rose?"

_'She seemed very worried about something earlier...I'm worried about her,' _Sage replied laying down with his head in her lap.

"I'm guessing you tried asking her the problem but she referred not answering?" Macy guessed.

From a distance, Rose felt something soft touching her feet while napping. She couldn't help but giggle at these gentle tickles in her sleeping state.

Sage nodded. _'She won't talk to me.'_

"Well, do you have any clue what could have caused her to act so worried? Like, Macy dealing with college work worried or Macy losing you worried?" Tommy questioned.

"Could you not rate the worry bar compared to my complicated life?" Macy remarked, glaring at her little brother for that.

Meanwhile, Rose continued giggling more when the mysterious furry things in the water were rubbing against her soles and going between her toes.

"Cut it out, Sage," Rose muttered, still in her giggling fit.

Sage's ears perked to his name being called. "Uh, Rose? I'm over here on the blanket,"

"Hahahahahahahaha, then whohohohoho's tickling me?" Rose questioned, now getting up halfway to see who is doing that.

To her surprise, the culprits were two otters in the water.

"Cool! Otters!" Tommy exclaimed, pointing at the animal creatures.

Sage smiled. "River otters. They're rare to see."

Once feeling the river otters stop playing with her feet, Rose went closer to the creatures and looked at them with a caring smile.

"It's been forever since I've seen actual regular wildlife creatures," Rose replied, placing a hand towards the otters. "And a male and female otter couple, at that."

Sage smiled, as he watched the inquisitive creatures splash in the water before moving towards Rose. "Not just them. Look closer to the waterfall. Their pups are playing in the waves."

Rose gasped in amazement when seeing Sage was correct. The two otters were parents with their own little ones, whom were swimming and playing with each other.

"They're just so precise. They must take very good care of their pups while swimming around for food," Rose replied softly, not keeping her eyes off these cute mammals.

"Wow. I have never seen an actual family of otters this close before," Macy admitted.

"Same here," Tommy agreed.

Sage sniffed the air, before looking at the forest. "Um, I think we have a few extra guests."

"Would that be a good thing or bad thing?" Macy asked, keeping her guard up.

"Depends on if you're afraid of forest creatures," Sage replied.

"You're kidding me, right?" Macy questioned, giving a shocked look at the Wolfblood.

"Whoa, cool!" Tommy shouted, pointing at more forest animals showing up.

Sage stood on edge as a mountain lion came into view. His ears perked and hackles raised.

"Uh, this might be getting slightly out of hand," Macy replied, keeping an arm around Tommy to protect.

"Rose, will you handle this, please?" Sage said calmly, watching as the cat prowled into the clearing.

Rose looked at the mountain lion in curiosity, actually not scared. "Relax, everyone. These Puma Concolor don't actually attack nor harm people. In fact, they usually avoid contact with humans and only defend themselves when being provoked."

"So how come that big cat is here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure. I know that they're very territorial and actively avoid other cats except during courtship. Maybe we're invading the mountain lion's home?" Rose guessed.

Sage growled. "Not sure I like it being around a place where kids are."

"Calm down, Sage. You'll make things worse if you show you're a threat to the poor thing," Rose stated, already standing up and slowly walking over to the creature.

"Rose, what are you doing?! Get back here!" Macy called out.

The spider heroine continued moving until she was a few feet away from the mountain lion. She showed her hands to the creature, indicating she's not gonna harm the animal. Then, Rose got down on one knee with her hands still raised.

"It's okay. We're not here to harm you," Rose assured, not taking her eyes off the creature. "If this is your home, then we apologize for intruding and didn't know. We won't mess with your home nor tell anyone where you live to avoid any hunters or poachers from finding you."

The mountain lion prowled forward, sniffing her hand before purring and licking her cheek. Along with rubbing under her chin.

Rose chuckled at the mountain cat's response and nuzzled the creature's fur to show her affection. "You are such a sweet mountain cat. Been ages since I interacted with a full-grown lion."

Macy and Tommy stared in shocked, their mouths gaped a bit.

"Uh, Wolf Boy? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Macy questioned.

Sage smirked. "Yep. She is something else."

Macy looked down to notice her brother holding his phone up. "Tommy, are you recording all of this?"

"And taking photos. It's not often I get to see animals up close that aren't from the zoo," Tommy answered, still recording Rose interacting with the mountain lion. "Relax, I won't post it online or anything. But I definitely want to know how Rose is able to do that! I thought you guys told me she's a heroine with spider powers similar to Spider-Man and the Web-Warriors?"

"She is. But apparently, Rose has this special gift in connecting with wild animals. And that was way before getting these spider powers," Macy specified.

Sage smiled, as a racoon and weasel soon joined the cuddle pile. Along with the otters, deer, and rabbits.

"Oh, wow! Can't believe Rook and Big Chill are missing all of this!" Tommy exclaimed, totally getting all of this in his phone.

"Looks like whatever was making Rose anxious, these animals have helped turned it around," Macy admitted.

"Seems we almost missed the party," a cold breeze swept through the clearing.

Looking up, the Monroe siblings and Sage looked up to see Big Chill flying down while carrying Rook.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it for the most unexpected picnic," Macy remarked, using her thumb to indicate all these animals around Rose.

"Well, isn't that heartwarming?" Big Chill said, as he landed with Rook.

"You should have seen when Rose first encountered the otters. They were tickling her feet when she had them in the water," Macy replied, chuckling at that memory.

"The animals around here do not see humans all that often. So, they are fairly curious." Rook said, coming to Sage's side and stroking behind his ears.

"Boy, I'll say. I still wonder how Rose got the ability to connect with all animals like that," Macy admitted.

"Some are born with amazing gifts, while others are given to them...like me." Sage said, thinking about his past.

"Well, either way, this is pretty awesome!" Tommy exclaimed, still recording Rose with the animals surrounding her.

"Aren't you all just the sweetest things?" Rose cooed, nuzzling with the mountain lion and hugging some nearby rabbits and otters. She even petted the deer close by her, along with the racoon and weasel.

"Rose...do you remember when your parents first discovered your abilities?" Sage asked, stepping away but keeping a safe distance.

The female spider tried to think hard on that. "Uh...I think it was when we were out seeing some deers and one of them allowed me to pet them. Even licked my fingers. Dad called me his and mom's little pixie on that. But I was very small when it happened. And I'm not sure if that actually was the first time my parents saw I could do that."

Sage grew more curious. "Hmmm…that's very interesting."

"Maybe we can solve that mystery after lunch. I'm already feeling hungry from waiting for everyone else," Macy replied.

"Same here. But I was distracted from how awesome Rose is surrounding herself with these wild animals without getting eaten or pooped on," Tommy responded, finishing his recording and photo taking.

Sage sighed. "Only you would go there, Tommy. Come on, I made breaded mozzarella sticks, salad, and brownies."

"Yes! Hey, Rose! We're about to have lunch now!" Tommy called out.

"Be right there!" Rose replied back, setting the rabbits and otters back down before looking at her new animal friends with a caring smile. "Thanks for understanding and being here. I really needed this comfort."

The cougar nodded with the others before lying down and watching the group with inquisitive eyes.

Rose petted the cougar one last time before standing up and meeting back with the others for the picnic.

"Looks like we have an audience," Macy replied, unable to hold her smile.

Sage chuckled, moving to lay beside Macy. "Maybe they're her familiars."

Once sitting down, Rose was happy to see a new face and a familiar one joining her at this picnic.

"Big Chill? I haven't seen you in a long while. How are things? And who's your new blue Felis Catus friend?" Rose questioned with a smile.

"I have been fine. This is Rook. He is Rachel's husband," the Necrofriggian answered.

"Oh, cool. It's nice to finally meet you, Rook. Rachel, Sasha, Whampire, and Sage mentioned about you before," Rose replied politely. "You're one of the high-ranked space officers called Plumbers, right?"

"Yes, I am a Magister. I will make suggestions on who goes on what mission and so on," Rook replied.

"Doesn't sound too different from some heroes I know back in New York," Rose admitted. "I'm guessing you're aware of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Spider-Man, as well?"

"Maybe," Rook said with a wink and a smile.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'm not even surprised. Everyone who lives in the Grant Mansion knows Spider-Man. Never got the full story on how he first came there, but I bet it was way better than how I first got at that crazy place."

"How did you first discover the Grant Mansion? Can you tell us the story?" Tommy asked with excitement, already eating some breaded mozzarella sticks and handing some to his sister plus Rose. "Please? Pleeeeeeeaaaase?"

"Tommy, come on. I'm sure she's still uncomfortable talking about that," Macy defended.

"It's okay, Macy. I'm fine telling how I ended up in the Grant Mansion," Rose assured, taking some sticks and munching on them. "Mmmm! These are actually very good."

"Try them in the sauce. It's even better." Sage said with a smile.

"Sure! I've never had breaded mozzarella stick like these in forever," Rose replied.

"Wait, seriously?! You've actually never had breaded mozzarella sticks?!" Tommy asked in shock. "That's insane!"

"She's breaking out of a phase, Tommy. Give it a little space." Sage said calmly.

Rose chuckled once more. "I don't mind, Sage. It's true that I used to be in a very strict healthy diet, but I'm slowly trying new stuff that's not part of it."

"What about brownies? We have those," Tommy offered.

"I know. And I'm looking forward to having some. Right now, I want to share you the tale on how I first got at the Grant Mansion," Rose explained.

In the conversation, Rose told a bit on the story when she was testing her high-tech stealth belt in teleporting that went haywire and transported her from New York to Staybrook. Along the way, she met Wildmutt, Four Arms, Amphibian, and Big Chill. Even Frankenstrike plus a boy named Peter Parker that was visiting the place for a bit...considering Rose didn't want to reveal Spider-Man's secret identity.

"So, after Frankenstrike and Peter fixed my built, I thanked them and said my goodbyes before leaving. Then, after a month later, I came back here to recuperate on the last insane event that happened to me and been staying for a complete week," Rose concluded.

"Whoa..." Tommy responded.

Sage smiled. "You're growing, Rose...I'm proud of you."

Rose gave a small smile at that. "Yeah...I guess I am."

"I can't believe you actually get to meet other heroes!" Tommy exclaimed with excitement. "Do you know Spider-Man personally?"

"Yeah, I've met him before. Along with the Web-Warriors, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Squirrel Girl, and Dagger," Rose listed.

"What can you tell us about the Web-Warriors?" Macy questioned.

"They're like a clutter of spider-people. You know, teens or others that have spider powers similar to Spider-Man," Rose explained.

"Can you name some of them?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. There's Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Kid Arachnid, Spider-Woman, and Scarlet Spider," the female spider answered, doing her best not to blush on that last part plus hiding her growing smile.

Sage smiled. "I've heard that there are other spiders in other dimensions. Cowboy Spider, Spider Knight, Pirate Spider...that true?"

"That would be called the Spider-Verse. And yes, there are other world Spider-people," Rose answered. "In fact, Kid Arachnid is one of those alternate spiders from another dimension."

"For real?! You actually have a Spider Hero from another world in your team?" Tommy questioned in awe. "That is so awesome!"

"Kid Arachnid isn't the only spider that's awesome. Agent Venom and Spider-Woman have their own creatures called Symbiotes that give them these special powers. Iron Spider has this high-tech armor that was originally made by Tony Stark himself,"

"And what about Scarlet Spider?" Macy asked.

"Yeah! What makes him special?" Tommy added.

Sage noticed Rose's hesitance. But, after getting her attention, he nodded to her to continue while giving a warm smile.

"Well, to start, he has stingers like me," Rose replied, revealing her own from her wrists. "Only he has two from his wrists and don't paralyze opponents temporarily like mine does."

"Cool!" Tommy said, watching Rose retract her stingers.

"The other thing about Scarlet is that he's this brooding version of Spider-Man. Scarlet was a clone of the original Spider-Man created by Doc Ock, a former mad scientist villain. You see, he was assigned to get close to Spider-Man and know his secret identity. However, a little while later after the betrayal, Scarlet had a change of heart and stopped Doc Ock. He even almost risked his own life in saving Spidey, his aunt, and the rest of the city from destruction. He was...the main reason why I wanted to be the best spider heroine."

Sage could see Macy smirking; having that all knowing look, as she watched Rose's eyes glisten when she talked about Scarlet Spider.

"Why is that?" Tommy wondered. "I mean, of all the Web-Warriors, why choose Scarlet as the inspiration of being a hero?"

"Don't get me wrong. Spidey and the others are good role models I look up to, as well. Scarlet Spider just has this rough start that isn't so different from me," Rose answered gently.

"You mean you used to be a villain, too?" Tommy guessed.

"Not exactly. I was raised by a villain that happens to be an enemy of Spider-Man. Of course, I didn't know until after I first moved to New York a few years back," Rose sheepishly explained. "And I did a lot in keeping my spider secret from my ex-father."

"How did you first get spider powers?" Tommy continued asking.

"Around the same day I first saw Spider-Man and the Web-Warriors in action from a distance and hid around the sewer tunnels before my ex-dad would spot me. He barely lets me get out unless I'm by his side,"

Sage knew the feeling of being kept in a cage and on a tight leash.

"Did your ex-dad find out about your secret?" Tommy questioned in concern.

Rose sighed a bit on that. "He did. I don't know how, but he did. Managed to get the drop on me and turned me into this cat hybrid locked in a cage,"

"Been there," Tommy responded, seeing Rose give a confused look on that. "I mean, I was once turned into a werecat by one of my sister's archenemies. And got controlled by this robotic flea made by her. Trust me, that day was a cat-tastrophe."

Macy groaned while facepalming. "Again, with the terrible cat puns? Trust me, that day was no picnic for me either. It was just plain crazy."

"At least you didn't have to catch and hold him in your mouth," Sage grumbled.

Rose chuckled a bit on that, only to sadly think about Scarlet, White Wolf, and the others back home. She didn't know what to say to them. Along with the fact that she might not be coming back today, like she promised Scarlet. And Rose is still unsure if Scarlet remains the same feelings for her after the letter she gave him a week back. Or he never did feel the same for Rose like she does for Scarlet.

"Rose? What's up?" Sage asked. "We're all here to listen, if you need to let something off your chest."

"It's just...I made a promise to someone that I would head back to New York a week after I finished recovering. But I should have known that my plans never workout and I'm gonna end up breaking my promise to him," Rose explained, looking down sadly. "I'm not even sure if I'll ever return or that I want to when disappointing so many people that's been giving me this better chance in starting over. It's...It's complicated."

"Rose, why not call them? If they are truly your friends, then they will understand," Rook said calmly.

"I don't even know what to say or how to break the news to them gently," Rose answered, placing a hand on her face. "I'm not that big in opening up unless I feel like it to certain people I trust. And I honestly don't feel like saying how behind my recovery is going."

"Rose, your friends have had injuries where they've been held up, yes?" Big Chill asked.

"Kind of," Rose answered.

"They've had to rest and wait to get better before fighting again,"

"Right. I know Agent Venom was seriously injured and had to recover for a long while before getting back into the field, once," Rose replied. "Something about a brawl against an Anti-Venom that nearly drained the Symbiote life out of him. Along with the host inside that Anti-Venom."

"Did the other Web-Warriors not understand him being out of commission for a while?" Rook asked.

"No, they did. I may not have been around that time, but I'm sure they knew it will take time for Agent Venom to heal until he was ready. Even without a Symbiote, he's still a hero when he needs to be,"

"And so are you. Rose, healing-no matter what the type-takes time. Your friends will understand that, if you explain what's going on. Tell them you'll give updates and that you'll stay in contact," Sage said calmly.

"...You think...You guys might help me on that?" Rose asked, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"Sure. We can all say how you've improved and where you need a little more work," Big Chill replied.

Rose smiled a bit on that. "Sounds good."

"It's a big step, Rose. A big step in the right direction," Sage said, moving to her and nuzzling under her chin.

"I know, Sage. Thanks," Rose replied, petting on the Wolf Blood.

"Now, how about a M&M marshmallow frosted brownie?" Sage asked with a smile.

"Sure, Sage. That actually sounds yummy," Rose replied.

"It is. They're so good, Tommy tried to sneak them all for himself," Macy remarked.

"That was one time!" Tommy defended.

"It was practically just hours ago," Macy reminded, clearly not amused.

"Just like on Anur Transyl," Sage said with a smile.

"Well, can you blame me?! They're too delicious!" the young boy argued.

Rose couldn't help but chuckle at this in amusement, before taking a brownie and eating it. Her eyes lit up at how delicious it was and kept eating it until the brownie was gone.

The female spider thought that nothing could help stop her problem involving the Web-Warriors and S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. But, as it turned out, Rose had some friends to help handle this situation by leaving a video message to the others in New York. If she can stay at the Grant Mansion to completely recover and make new friends along the way, then what does Rose have to worry about?


	7. A Once Caged Spider

After the picnic was over, somewhere in the forest, Rose immediately set up a camera to send a message to her hero friends in New York. Taking a deep breath, she switched her bracelet in going as Star Spider and hit record.

"Hi, everyone. Star Spider here," the female spider replied, smiling a bit. "I just received White Wolf's letter and thought I could reply back through this video cam. I have been better since this passing week. But not completely healed enough to head back home, unfortunately,

Star sighed lightly, giving a small sad expression. "Turns out, I still have a lot to work on that's going to take more than a week. I don't know when I'll actually be back. Believe me, I never planned to stay this long. In fact, every plan I make never goes accordingly,

"I still want to enroll in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, be part of the Web-Warriors, and actually be White Wolf's sister plus be part of his family," Star assured with determination. "The moment I'm one-hundred percent better and head back to New York, I am doing all of that. Until then, I'll be updating my progress with these messages. Hope things at New York are getting better while I'm gone, and that I'll hear from all of you soon. Star Spider out."

Once finishing, she stopped recording and deactivated her heroine suit as Rose again.

Sage smiled, watching from a distance. "Well done, Rose, you showed some real growth in that letter."

"I guess...Not sure how the others are gonna feel about the bad news," Rose admitted, rubbing her left arm.

"They're going to understand, Rose. And if they don't, then it's their loss," Sage replied

"That's exactly what White Wolf told me about a certain Spider guy I know," Rose remarked, giving a small smirk. "Are you sure you two aren't distantly related somehow?"

"Only if he's as awesomely cool as I am," Sage said with a smirk. "Now, how about a run before dinner? Aunt Rachel said we're having soup, salad, and, for dessert, chocolate lava cake."

"I'll do my run, as long as you and a few of your family members leave my progress review in the video, as well, before I send it," Rose replied, already switching her bracelet into changing from regular attire to workout training attire.

Her training outfit was a white hoodie with some magenta-red colors around and a heart-shaped spiderweb on her chest, black exercise pants customized with white and red magenta lines on them, and light blue sneakers with some black spider symbols on the sides. She even had on hot pink fingerless protective gloves and red magenta goggles on her face.

"You got it," Sage said, shifting to wolf form.

"Great. Let's go!"

Without warning, Rose laughed heartfully while running as fast as she could in doing her workout track.

Sage laughed, following her.

For once in her life, Rose didn't feel so stressed out about anything. She felt like reliving the freedom and fun she used to have as a kid. Although still keeping in hero peek condition, the female spider was doing well in enjoying what was in front of her.

"Come on, Rose! Keep up!" Sage said, racing ahead.

"Says the guy who is a Canis Lupus and running in all fours!" Rose quipped loudly, picking up the pace in running faster. "I'd like to see you try running this fast in your human form!"

Sage smirked. "Rose, sometimes you need to think outside the box. Use your enemy's tactics against them...Cheat, if you will."

"Well, if that's what you're going for..." Rose started, showing a sneaky smile on an idea. "Then I will!"

She used one of her webs to swing for a bit until the female spider was ahead. When that happened, Rose flipped down and kept on running. Along with turning around and shooting three bolo-webs at Sage that wrapped his legs and covered his eyes.

_'Bet Scar-Boy would enjoy that. Especially when seeing he's not the only one to make bolo-webs,'_ Rose thought proudly, still not stopping her run forward. _'Glad I finally got it down.'_

Sage smiled, as he fell. "Good job, Rose, but not good enough."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Calling upon the wind, Sage felt the cold brush his fur and shear through the webs. "Now, it's my turn."

Hearing that howl made Rose keep her guard up. She knew Sage long enough that he found a way out of her webs and is about to hit back harder.

_'Okay, Rose. Time to stop fighting and start trusting your spider-sense. Don't over think it, and keep calm,'_ the female spider told herself mentally, closing her eyes and relaxing while not quitting her run.

Sage leapt into the trees; jumping silently from branch to branch till he made it to the mountain path above. Racing along the path, Sage ran a head when leaping down to a nearby tree and bending it over to carefully deposit him on the ground. Hiding in the bushes, Sage listened. Hearing leaves rustle around him, Sage smiled.

_'Okay, my turn,'_ Sage said with a smile.

As Rose kept running, she felt her spider-sense go off tingling.

_'He's here. Time to dodge his attacks this time,'_ she thought, letting her spider-sense tell her what to do on what to avoid.

_'Attack,'_

Suddenly, vast amounts of dogs emerged from the bushes and trees; all baring their teeth and growling as the stocked forward, from a tiny Chihuahua to a massive Great Dane.

_'Circle,'_ Sage commanded, as he moved up a tree.

Sensing the dogs coming her way without opening her eyes, Rose leaped and dodged with grace from getting tackled while still moving.

Sage watched as his pack attacked, dodging and moving as a unit while Rose danced around them with her eyes closed when she focused with her senses.

_'Good. Now, my turn,'_

Although kept dodging with ease, she knew that Sage has another ace up his sleeve somewhere.

_'If I learned anything about a pack, is that the Alpha wants to attack last when his opponents guard is down,' _Rose thought, still trusting her spider-sense deeply. _'I just need to be patient in when to strike at his sneak-attack.'_

Sage stayed positioned, right above her head with his muscles poised to strike.

_'Now, immobilize her.'_ Sage commanded.

A Shepherd mix, Great Dane, Saint Bernard, and Lab rushed forward; snatching one of her limbs in their teeth.

Rose seemed to be in a doggy situation in getting stuck in place. She kept her eyes closed, feeling the dogs mindful in keeping her down.

_'Four different breeds and none of them are Sage. Meaning he's about to finish it off real soon,'_ the female spider thought, getting ready to time her plan right.

Leaping down, Sage aimed for her throat as he would on prey. Immobilizing them before the cu de grace.

Sensing something about to come from above, Rose activated her stingers from her wrists to freeze the two dogs holding her and flipped forward away from the drop zone to get rid of the other two holding her legs. And just before Sage could hit the ground, Rose fired all webs to take him and his pack down while getting to higher ground up a tree.

Sage and his pack snarled, as they struggled in the webs.

"Want me to help free you and your pack or let you all figure it out while I'll meet you back in the Grant Mansion?" Rose questioned, having her eyes opened while keeping her spider-sense up for anymore sneak attacks.

Sage sighed, giving a small whine and a pull.

"Helping you out it is. But I'm going intangible, just in case this is another trick," Rose warned, already going down and activating her intangibility feature. Although her body was intangible, she made sure to have her stingers tangible when setting the dogs free. And luckily, it took less than a few seconds to set the pack free; leaving Sage last.

Sage sighed, as he watched his pack shake their fur coats; out licking their paws and shoulders before moving to Sage, where they whined and licked his muzzle.

"Sorry about the webbing, fellas. Had to act fast," Rose apologized, already freeing their Alpha. "Don't worry. Your pack leader is completely unharmed like the rest of you. Considering I would never harm any living creatures. Paralyze, yes. But that's it. And my venom only lasts for a few short moments."

Sage groaned, as he got to his feet and shook his fur out. He wobbled, for a moment, before finding his footing.

"You okay, Sage? I didn't hurt you or your pack badly, did I?" Rose questioned with concern.

Sage shook his head. "Naw...just a little woozy is all."

"Want to call it a day and head back? Maybe you're hungry from all the running and chasing," Rose suggested.

Sage nodded, standing up straighter. "Want a lift?"

"You know I can just teleport us back home, right?" Rose reminded, only to think of something. "Then again, it's not often I get to ride on an actual wolf. But only if you're up for it."

Shaking his fur out again, Sage nodded. "Come on. A cool down is what we need, after that run."

Seeing he offered, Rose went tangible and hopped on top of the Wolfblood.

"What about your pack? Don't they belong to any people or need help getting back home?" she questioned.

Sage shook his head, before looking at his pack. "Go home, everyone. We're done for now. Listen for the call and keep your families safe."

Throwing back his head, Sage howled loud and clear. The pack joined him before disappearing just as they appeared.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sage. Last time I saw something like that was when White Wolf called for some help to keep Kraven busy while he got me out of that fight to safety. And that was way before Kraven knew I was Star Spider," Rose admitted.

"The strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack. United, we're strong," Sage replied.

"Makes sense. We better head back now before it gets dark. Last thing we want is the whole Grant Mansion worrying about where we are," Rose added.

Sage nodded. Moving into a quick canter forward racing down a game trail to a lower slope.

"You are doing great, Rose," the Wolfblood said. "Your family and boyfriend would be proud."

"Thanks...And he's not my boyfriend!" Rose quickly responded, trying not to blush.

"Sure," Sage replied, running ahead. "Oh, and duck."

Listening quickly, Rose immediately did just that and kept her head low from getting hit by a branch. "Appreciate the heads up,"

"No problem. Ready for a little last-minute fun?" Sage said.

"What kind of last-minute fun?" Rose questioned with curiosity.

Sage moved over to the edge of the trail to a shallow stream that ran down the hill. "Like a quicker shortcut to home. I call it stream surf sliding."

"Oh, this I have got to see and try," Rose responded with a grin.

"Kay. Hang on." Sage said, moving to the edge. "Cause here...We...Go!" he jumped and slid down the stream bed, standing on all fours during the ride.

"YEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WOOHOOOOOOOO!" Rose hollered, holding tight on this thrilling ride.

"Lean left!" Sage called about the stream bed, shifting to the left.

Nodding her head, Rose leaned left in making the turn.

Sage swerved left his head low as they raced forward slipping and sliding on the mud.

"Lean right!" Sage said, as he made right turn.

Giggling, Rose leaned right while getting a few mud splats on her.

Sage laughed, as they sped up. Up ahead, Sage noticed a low hanging branch.

"Rose, jump up! Low bridge!"

"On it!" Rose called out, making the jump and flipped until she landed back on Sage.

"Nice! All right, we're reaching the end. It lands us in the stream that runs the backside of the house. We'll have to jump it. Lean forward, squeeze with your knees, and hang on."

"You got it, Sage," Rose replied, following her friend's instructions.

Reaching the end, Sage noticed the stream coming up and shiftws his weight slightly. He leapt just as his claws hit the edge. They flew over the stream, landing gently on the other side before racing to the gates of the Grant Mansion.

"We'll clean up at the pond," Sage said with a smile.

"Good idea. I feel completely muddy from that fun experience," Rose responded with a giggle. "Haven't done something like that since...Well, forever."

Sage smiled. "Staying clean and acting perfect all the time kind of takes the fun out of a good old fashion mud slide."

"I'll say. Think White Wolf and his family would let me have something like this when I get back to New York?" Rose wondered out loud. "The only dirty thing that happened when being with Kraven was sweating after my workouts."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind mud, at times. Heck, I heard some of the rich and famous actually bathe in mud," Sage said with a smile, stopping in front of the pond.

"Yeah. For expensive spas," Rose retorted. "But I know that my new family would be fine with me getting dirty. So long as I get cleaned later. I'm not a slob."

Sage smiled. "I think that's the first time I've really seen and heard you sound excited about a new family."

"Well, I've been giving it a lot of thought into this for a week. T'Challa and Shuri are nice people that remind me of my birthparents, in a way. And White Wolf is like the brother I never had who has my back," Rose reasoned. "It's about time I learned to move on."

Sage smiled, stepping into the water with Rose on his back. "So, are you going to accept their offer? Move in with them?"

Rose gave a small smile back. "I think you know the answer to that."

Sage grinned. "I'm happy for you. You deserve a good family, just as much as they deserve you." The Wolfblood stepped into the water and slowly began to paddle to the other side. "Get in. The water's warm."

"Thought you'd never ask," Rose replied, already taking her shoes and socks off to throw on dry land before completely diving in the water.

Sage shook his head, as a wave submerged him, for a moment. Swimming beside Rose, Sage noticed the girl warrior relaxed next to him; completely at ease with his presence. Ducking under her arm, Sage felt her fingers grab his neck hide, having him pull her along as he swam with his muscular legs.

"This feels nice," Rose admitted.

"The water comes from a heated vent underground. It's how the Grant Mansion gets its hot water," Sage explained.

"Explains how you keep your plumbing bill in the clear," Rose joked.

Sage smirked. "We're pretty much self-sufficient. All the aliens help out in their own ways."

"Just like S.H.I.E.L.D. and Spider-Man with his own team, in a way. I try to be self-sufficient, too, but it can be a bit difficult sometimes," Rose admitted.

"Rose, being self-sufficient doesn't mean being all alone. You have to balance it out. Be yourself, but also accept the offer to help," Sage replied. "Being able to handle yourself is fine, but you also need to know when it's time to be weak...and you've proved to me that you can do that."

"Eh, the feeling's mutual in me being considered weak. But yeah...I get what you mean," Rose responded, splashing at Sage for that comment.

Sage chuckled. "I'm serious, Rose. You've really shown growth in these last few days. That battle showed that. Along with you working well with your senses. You also trusted yourself in battle. Also, now, you put yourself completely at ease with me. You have really grown."

"I guess. There are still a few other things I need to work on. I haven't even figured out how and why I can make such major connections with wild animals," Rose pointed out. "And I know the answers won't come so quick nor automatic to me. I just need to be patient."

Sage smiled. "There it is again. Your growth. You used to be so impatient to know and be out on a battlefield. Now, you are more relaxed, wearier, calmer, and collected about things."

"If you keep pointing out on how I'm growing as a better person one more time, I'm gonna stun you with my stingers and temporarily drown you in the water," Rose warned, unable to hide a smile.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you my idea on your abilities," Sage said with a smile, as he swam towards shore.

Sighing heavily, Rose got her footing on land and tried to get as much water out before slipping back her shoes plus socks.

"Okay, enlighten me. What's your big idea involving my abilities?" Rose questioned.

Sage shook his fur out, sending spray across the grass. "I think it's a rare genetic. I've been watching some of the Web-Warriors on TV, and one of their students has a rare ability to stretch her hands and legs. I'm thinking that your abilities may come from a similar source. It's a genetic that woke up in you when you were young."

"Are you referring to White Tiger or Squirrel Girl? Because I've seen those two in action before when it comes to stretching like athletic animals. Only White Tiger gets her feline powers from the Tiger Amulet while Squirrel Girl is...well, you get the idea," Rose replied, stretching her arms a bit. "It still doesn't explain how I got this rare genetic in the first place or why. My parents never had that animal connection like me."

"No, she's our age. And a student who lives with that fish guy. Triton, I think he's called."

"Triton? He's part of the royal family of the Inhumans," Rose replied, thinking really hard on who Sage was talking about. "Hmmm...Well, the only person I could think of that you're referring to is Crystal. She's like an Elemental who can control all things water, fire, air, and electricity. I've read about her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files Kraven managed to get from Doc Ock."

"No, not Crystal. I think her code name is Ms... Ms...Marvel. Yeah, I think that's her name. Ms. Marvel. Anyway, I think that it will be the best place to start, when you go back," Sage said.

"Ohhhh, that makes much more sense," Rose facepalmed lightly on how she didn't put that together sooner. "When you mentioned about stretching, I thought you meant someone with flexible animal powers. Not literally. Yeah, I've heard of Ms. Marvel. Not to be confused with Captain Marvel. I'll be sure to ask Spidey on that as soon as I can. Now, how's about we head back to the Grant Mansion and get some food? I'm already feeling hungry."

"Climb on, Wonder Spider," Sage replied, offering his back to her to ride.

Smiling, Rose got on and was ready to return to the Grant Mansion. She really hoped that the others are doing well back home in New York.

"Also, don't forget about you and a few of your family members about explaining my progress. I plan to send the video to Spidey sometime tonight," Rose reminded.

Sage smiled. "All right. But first, let's eat."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy's holding facility in New York, Scarlet Spider was heading towards a particular prison cell while carrying a metal container holding something extremely dangerous.

After all this time, the brooding spider has finally caught the baddie he's been looking for. And he's not messing around for this.

_'Star should be coming back soon. It's now or never,'_ Scarlet thought to himself.

Eventually, he reached to the holding cell that had Kraven the Hunter inside. The hunter didn't have his high-tech weapons or anything. But he appeared to be hiding something in his jacket.

Keeping a close eye on the trapped villain, Scarlet opened the cell and went inside before closing it. Along with putting down the metal container next to him.

"All right, punk. I want answers, and you're going to give them to me now," Scarlet threatened, his glaring eyes not leaving Kraven. "We both know that you wouldn't just pick a random person under your twisted care for that many years. Especially when living the double life of a hunting murderer. Why did you really keep Rose around? How and why did you turn her into some hybrid creature as your housecat?"

Kraven smiled. "She is immortality...She is the real ruler of animals...She is my daughter."

"She's not your daughter, you nutcase," Scarlet growled, keeping it together from not yelling. "Rose deserves to be with someone that actually cares about her. Not a selfish, low-life, psycho-hunter who sees her as a pet or weapon. Especially when trying to mutate her."

"You do not know her. She is only strong because of me... She is weak without me. I am her salvation! I AM KRAVEN!"

Scarlet was unfazed, clearly not impressed. "Weak without you? More like the other way around. I've seen how she fights without you keeping her caged. If you're not going to be serious in answering me properly, then I'll switch to extreme measures to make you tell me what I want to know."

"I have faced far more fearsome creatures than you. I am the hunter! I am NEVER the prey." Kraven stated with a sneer.

"Oh, really? Not even to a creature like this?" Scarlet questioned, deactivating the metal parts of the container to show a clearer view of what was inside.

For in that container was a Carnage Symbiote. The same one Star and White Wolf fought.

Kraven scowled. "You do not have the grit. You are soft...feeble...you are prey."

"In case you forgot, I used to be part of your twisted team as Doc Ock's lapdog experiment. I was designed to be a slayer," the brooding spider reminded, recalling his time as part of the Sinister Seven once. "And you think I forgot how you act around Symbiotes after what Ock did in space, punk? Getting Agent Venom or Spider-Woman on this interrogation would work, too, but I have a feeling you would corroborate more with the one Star and White Wolf found,"

The brooding spider went a little closer to Kraven; bringing out the container with the psychotic creature inside near. "And the fact that you had something to do with it on the same night you took Rose and mutated her. Didn't you?"

Kraven turned away with a huff.

"She told me about how this Carnage listened to her when telling it be quiet with that mother-like tone," Scarlet continued, now close enough to grab Kraven by the jacket with his free hand and make him look at the brooding hero's glaring face. "That's never happened to anyone before. And it's clear that you know about Rose's special talent for a long while. Which is why you were using the Carnage Symbiote to prove that she really is Star Spider. What I don't understand is, why you dragged this punk called the Chameleon as your puppet and test subject in the first place? Messed up on a task you can't even pull off yourself?"

Kraven smirked, sensing the change within the brooding spider's behavior. "Oh, I see now. You're in love with her."

Scarlet glared harder on that comment.

"Answer my questions, you psychotic savage! You don't know me at all. Just like you don't know Rose as well as you think anymore," the brooding spider yelled, tightening his fists hard that nearly broke the handles on the Carnage container.

"You are a mutt. She is a pure Queen. You have nothing to offer her," Kraven mocked. "You are weak."

Scarlet was close to unleash his stingers and place holes in Kraven. But, instead, he harshly let go of his prisoner and turned away towards the door.

"Fine. Have it your way, punk," Scarlet growled, hitting a button on the cage and tossed it to where Kraven was.

Fortunately, for Scarlet, he was out of the cell and locked it with his back turned on the hunter villain when the psychotic Symbiote was about to get loose. The brooding spider didn't leave, though. He just crossed his arms and waited patiently for what's about to happen next.

Kraven growled, as he got up and backed up to the far end of his cell. "I AM KRAVEN! I AM THE HUNTER!"

Coming out slowly, Carnage laughed dementedly and lunged straight for Kraven. Acting fast, Kraven dodges out of the way from that thing touching him. While moving around, the villain hunter dropped something from his jacket.

"You are nothing, beast!" Kraven shouted, trying to show no fear.

"Carnage can sense your fear...Carnage shall feast upon you," the Red Symbiote responded, his long tongue smacking his lips with anticipation.

"I do not fear you, Carnage! You fear me!" Kraven roared, keeping his distance and eye on the creature.

"If you do not fear Carnage, why are you running away from Carnage? Why not attack Carnage, like you always do when catching your prey?" Carnage questioned, now eyeing the object he dropped and grinned wider. "And why not stop Carnage from getting the one and only thing close to your precious daughter?"

Although not turning around, Scarlet heard what the Symbiote was saying and wondered what Kraven has kept that belongs to Rose.

Kraven glanced down at the journal before looking at the Symbiote again.

"I AM KRAVEN!" Kraven shouted. "I FEAR NOTHING!"

"Then stop Carnage, if you can," Carnage laughed, already going for the book.

Acting fast, Kraven ran to get the journal first. But the moment he reached for it, Carnage grabbed Kraven's hand and slowly began to fuse into him.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kraven roared, as he fought against the slim and slammed near the wall.

"You cannot stop Carnage. We shall become Carnage!" Carnage shouted, about to take control of Kraven.

Just before the Carnage could completely take over, Scarlet activated a button from his watch communicator that created high soundwaves from the cage. They were strong enough to weaken the Carnage creature and separate from Kraven. Eventually, once weakened, Scarlet came back in the cell and recaptured the Symbiote with the cage.

Kraven gasped for breath, as he slid to the ground in exhaustion from fighting with Carnage.

"See...you are weak," the villain hunter chuckled weakly.

"That was just fair warning. The next one won't be, unless you give me exactly what I want," Scarlet replied, quickly seeing a book Kraven dropped and webbed it to his own grasp before the hunter could get it back. "Now start talking."

"Heh, heh, heh. Kraven will never answer you, runt," Kraven stated, before going unconscious.

Growling in frustration, Scarlet left the cell and locked it before leaving. He was mad about not getting anything out of Kraven. But the interrogation wasn't a complete loss. Whatever Kraven tried to keep away from Carnage seemed very important. And something belonging to Rose/Star Spider. At least the brooding hero got that before Kraven did.

"Some help you turned out to be," Scarlet commented at the Carnage. "Better get you back to the lab before Web-Head finds out I took you without permission."

As Scarlet stepped out of the cell block, he found White Wolf leaning on the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, punk? Come to out me?" Scarlet asked.

"Why would I do that? Especially when I would have done the same thing? Only I would have sent a black panther on him," White Wolf stated. "I was just standing guard, in case the Web-Head Original or Tech-Head came around."

"A black panther won't scare Kraven. He's more afraid of Symbiotes than he lets on," Scarlet stated, bringing the book to White Wolf. "Since you're here, maybe you could double check to see this isn't tagged with a tracking bug or mic or whatever he did to it. From what I got, it's something very important and close to Star that Kraven was hiding in his jacket."

White Wolf looked at the journal. "This is Star's diary and sketch book. She kept all her secrets, designs, blue prints, everything in here."

Tapping the side of his helmet, his visor lit up in scanning the journal. He found nothing.

"It's clear. Web-Original wanted to see us, by the way," White Wolf said, passing the journal to Scarlet.

"Thanks, punk. I better return this nuisance back to the lab, first, before Spider-Man or anyone else finds out that the Carnage has gone missing," Scarlet responded, already hurrying to the lab room. "I'll see what the Web-Head wants, after I'm done."

"See you there," White Wolf replied.

Eventually, Scarlet put the Carnage back into containment at the lab without getting caught and walked straight to where Spider-Man was. Along with a few of the Web-Warriors and White Wolf here, as well.

"White Wolf told me you wanted to see us?" Scarlet questioned, coming in the room. "This better be good."

"Star Spider has made contact. The message was sent a few days ago, but a new message has been sent from her teacher not too long ago," Iron Spider said, as he tapped at the computer module.

"Star? She responded?" Scarlet questioned, happy on the inside that this message is from her.

"Looks like it. Can't wait to hear how Star Spider's doing!" Agent Venom exclaimed.

White Wolf sighed. "About time, sis," he said, remaining calm as Iron Spider brought up the video log.

Once hitting play, the video first showed Star Spider somewhere outside.

"Hi, everyone. Star Spider here," the female spider replied, smiling a bit. "I just received White Wolf's letter and thought I could reply back through this video cam. I have been better since this passing week. But not completely healed enough to head back home, unfortunately,"

White Wolf nodded. "Rome wasn't built in a day."

Star sighed lightly, giving a small sad expression. "Turns out, I still have a lot to work on that's going to take more than a week. I don't know when I'll actually be back. Believe me, I never planned to stay this long. In fact, every plan I make never goes accordingly,"

"True..." Scarlet muttered, a bit disappointed about Star not coming today. But he understood why.

"I still want to enroll in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, be part of the Web-Warriors, and actually be White Wolf's sister plus be part of his family," Star assured with determination. "The moment I'm one-hundred percent better and head back to New York, I am doing all of that. Until then, I'll be updating my progress with these messages. Hope things at New York are getting better while I'm gone and that I'll hear from all of you soon. Star Spider out."

White Wolf sighed again. "At least she's okay. She definitely didn't seem as brainwashed as she was before."

"What's the other video message?" Kid Arachnid asked.

"This one is from Street Wolf; a resident and, apparently, Star's teacher while she's gone," Iron Spider said, bringing up the video. A dark wolf shaped helmeted figure stood in front of the screen.

"Hello, Web-Warriors. I'm Street Wolf. One of the resident heroes. I'm messaging you today to tell you that Star is healed and ready. Now, nothing is one-hundred percent, but she's as good as she's going to get being here with us. She still will need help and guidance in rough patches. However, I feel confident to let her return to you. Please, watch out for her because she's joined our family just as the original Web-Head has. I'll leave a message for when to expect her. Till then, Street Wolf signing out."

After the message was over, Iron Spider turned to the others. "That's all what was sent to us."

"Wow. I can't believe there's another wolf-themed hero. I thought White Wolf was the only one," Agent Venom responded.

"Says the guy who is surrounded by a club of Spider-Men. Counting himself," Kid Arachnid remarked.

"Don't forget Spider-Women, too," Spider-Woman added.

With everyone chatting, Spidey noticed Scarlet leaving the room in a hurry. He decided to chat with him out of the room around the halls.

"Hey, Scarlet. Everything okay?" Spider-Man questioned.

"Never better, punk," Scarlet grumbled.

"Are you sure? Because you have been acting very weird for-" Spidey started, only to get interrupted by the brooding hero harshly.

"I said I'm fine!" Scarlet nearly shouted, releasing one of his wrist stingers close to the Web-Head. "You keep asking if I'm okay, for the past month, and I am! Just leave me alone and keep hiding secrets from everyone! It's what you do best, punk!"

Spider-Man was both freaked out and speechless. He's never seen Scarlet act so quick-tempered this fast before.

"Hey! Why don't you quit acting like a jerk?" White Wolf said, leaning on the door frame. "You're seriously starting to sound like Star Spider. And not in a good way."

Growling, Scarlet retracted his stinger and walked away in anger.

Spider-Man gulped before getting his heartbeat to slow done. "Okay...Something is definitely wrong with Scarlet."

"He's going after her," White Wolf stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?!" Spider-Man exclaimed, turning to White Wolf in shock. "What makes you think Scarlet's gonna do that?"

"Doesn't take a genius. He's been on edge since she's been gone. He cares for her," White Wolf said with a shrug.

Spider-Man thought about that carefully. Scarlet has been acting weird the moment Star had to recover and came along. Not to mention being mad at Spidey on him keeping secrets from Scarlet and the others. Which hasn't been much of a problem until recently. Along with the fact that Scarlet once turned off his communicator in going after Kraven from the last mission involving a living mummy carrying a powerful artifact to track and drain the life force of people.

"White Wolf...Are you saying that Scarlet actually might have feelings for Star?" Spidey questioned, trying to understand the situation completely.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," White Wolf said, turning away.

Before he could ask more questions to White Wolf, Spider-Man stopped himself and decided to find out on his own.

"If White Wolf is right about Scarlet going after Star, then I better keep an eye on him," Spider-Man admitted to himself. "I better inform Agent Venom that I'll probably be going out of the city for a bit."

In a different room, Scarlet looked at the journal while deeply thinking of what to do now. Soon, he came to a decision.

"I'm going to see Star Punk if it's the last thing I do," Scarlet commented, already moving to prepare his journey.

* * *

**newbienovelistRD: Just a heads up from Redbat132! There's a drawing of Rose in her training outfit posted on Redbat132's deviantart account! Feel free to check it out! :)**


	8. A Warrior's New Home

On a nice morning day, at the Grant Mansion, Rose was coming down for breakfast. She could see Sage, Whampire, Blitzwolfer, and Rath in the dining room, as well.

"Morning, boys. What's for breakfast?" Rose questioned before letting out a yawn and stretched her arms.

"Dad made bacon, cheese bagels and hash browns; but Rath had a craving for chocolate chip pancakes, so..." Sage said, motioning to the very full table where food was stacked high.

"Fine with me. It's not often I get to have chocolate chip pancakes. Or pancakes in general," Rose remarked, already taking her seat. "I'm fine with everything else, as well."

"Well, hope you weren't planning on lunch or dinner," Sage said, sitting beside her. "Oh, before we dig in, I have this for you."

The Wolfblood slid an envelope over to her that was unmarked.

"Let me guess. Another letter from New York?" Rose asked, already getting the envelope.

"Nope. Progress report," Sage said, before taking a bite on a bacon sandwich.

"That soon?" Rose asked with a chuckle, opening the envelope. "I'm pretty sure you already told me my progress when going to the picnic, Sage. It's not necessary to put my progress on paper if you just told me personally."

Sage just shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to eat.

Clearing her voice, Rose read aloud the results. "Senses, sight, smell, hearing, etcetera: A+, Listening to orders: A-, Physically: A+, and Psychologically: A- ." The female spider looked at the Wolfblood in slight surprise. "...I actually passed? Does this mean...?"

"Yep. You're good to go. Just remember; healing will take time and there may be things that will still be hard. But you are as strong as you're going to get here," Sage replied calmly.

Rose gave a caring smile. "Thanks, Sage. I think I'll head back home tomorrow."

"Alright. Also, Aunt Rachel asked me to tell you that the Grant Mansion is always open to you, if you need it," Sage said with a smile.

"Of course. I don't mind coming back here. The Grant Mansion is like my second base home," Rose reasoned, already getting her breakfast. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some bacon, cheese bagels, hash browns, and chocolate chip pancakes to enjoy to start the morning."

Sage smiled. "Good. Then, we'll go for a run,"

"Sure. I was definitely feeling in a running mood today," Rose responded, already eating her breakfast.

"Good. I spotted a new trail to try out,"

"I can't wait," Rose said with a smile.

"Macy wanted to see if you wanted to check out the shops in town for gifts for the heroes," Sage replied.

"That sounds like a great idea. We can stop there before the day ends," Rose responded, adding the hash browns and bacon in her cheese bagel before eating it.

"Cool. Oh, might want to bring a hat or something. It's going to get hot."

"Okay, then. Appreciate the warning," Rose replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Staybrook, Ben Reilly arrived and looked around. He observed his wrist watch to pinpoint the signal on where the video Star sent was.

_'She's close. Better keeping moving,'_ Ben thought, already walking.

From a distance, Peter Parker was keeping an eye on Ben from a safe distance without the brooding spider to realize he was being followed.

_'Guess White Wolf wasn't joking about Scarlet sneaking out of the city to look for Star Spider. He's heading towards the Grant Mansion,'_ Peter mentally said to himself. _'I got to make sure no alien tries to mistake him as an intruder.'_

Ben walked down the street calmly, acting like he was window shopping.

What he was really doing was using the windows' reflection to see if he was being followed. Turns out, Ben's hunch was correct about being followed. Not by Hydra or Kraven, but one of his own team members at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

_'Should have known Peter would follow me. Explains why White Wolf didn't try to stop me like the other few times before,'_ Ben thought, still walking. _'If that punk expects me to turn back now, he's got another thing coming.'_

_'Man, I hope he hasn't spotted me. Nah. I'm like the invisible Man. I'm super stealthy,'_ Peter thought confidently, as he dashed behind a street lamp.

Sighing, Ben decided to get himself lost within the crowd from Peter following him.

_'Oh. Looks like he's moving,' _Peter said to himself mentally, moving as close as he could behind Ben.

After a few minutes of going through the crowd and going to an empty street, Peter looked around in confusion of where his friend was.

"Huh. That's weird. I was sure he went this way," Peter replied, scratching his head.

Just then, his spider-sense went off around the same time he got pushed to a wall; completely trapped. Looking up, Peter was face-to-face with an angry Ben Reilly.

"Oh. Hey, Ben. I didn't know you were here," Peter responded, acting like nothing was going on.

"I'm not sure what frustrates me more. You lying to me or thinking I wouldn't notice you were following me a mile away," Ben replied, seriously close to losing his temper hard. "Or have you forgotten how I used to be a spy for Doc Ock to even know a better job in sneaking around than you?"

The trapped spider hero chuckled nervously. _'So much for being super stealthy like the Invisible Man,'_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sage, Macy, and Rose were laying on the front lawn of the Grant Mansion enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Man, this feels good," Sage said, stretching in his wolf form and rolling in the grass.

"I'll say. I truly missed lying down on the sand and or grass like this," Rose replied, sighing with a smile.

"You should do this when it's dark before you leave," Macy recommended. "The night time with clear skies is gorgeous."

"I can tell. It's been so many years since I did that, too," the spider heroine responded thoughtfully. "When I was around ten...maybe eleven on the day Kraven wanted us to move to the city, I was a bit sad I had to leave around the African lands. I felt homesick on the rival. It's kind of why Kraven decorated my room jungle-themed with stuffed animals. So I wouldn't be miserable."

Sage sat up and looked at Rose. "Rose...do you regret finding out the truth of Kraven's heart?"

"To be honest...no," Rose admitted, looking at the clouds. "At first, I used to be so afraid of knowing the truth to a point I didn't want to find out. But when I did, I was conflicted in knowing someone like Kraven could never change. Especially when he's been taking lives for who knows how long he was Kraven the Hunter. Now that he's no longer a part of my life anymore, I can finally feel free to do what I always wanted to be."

Sage smiled. "Sounds like your first tumble off the horse gave you the boost you needed."

"I guess so," Rose shrugged, only to look a little worried. "But despite away from his hospitality as my former guardian, I know he's not gonna stop hunting me down as his own pet for who knows what twisted plan he's got up his sleeve. Kraven managed to mutate me into a mixed cat hybrid. I thought he might try that again. Only this time, I'll lose my humanity and become his mindless beast to make me hunt his enemies."

"Rose, no one can truly take away your humanity. Take it from someone who has had experience. As long as you have one thread of hope and love to hold onto, you will never be lost," Sage replied. "Kraven is his own clock and, one day, he will be stopped."

"Wolf Boy's right, Rose. You shouldn't let fear stop you from doing the right thing or what you love," Macy said, getting up halfway to look at Rose. "I was the same way in having doubts on continuing my heroine work after losing my uncle. Along with being skeptical in having a partner around. But I eventually got through it, and now I'm still going as Black Rebel with Sage by my side in taking on baddies."

Rose smiled lightly at that. If Macy and Sage can get through their rough pasts while being together, then perhaps Rose can do the same when being with the spider she cares about a lot.

Abruptly, Sage was on his feet and facing to where the gate was obstructed by the hill. His body and ears stiffened, as his nose twitched and sniffed at the air that resulted a low growl sound in his throat.

"Everything okay, Sage?" Macy questioned. "Please tell me it's not another mountain lion coming over here,"

"I doubt it's a mountain lion. I told you before they're very distant when people are around and territorial. And we're nowhere near a mountain lion's home," Rose reminded, still in her relaxing pose.

"Not an animal. Human. Two coming from the gate...Strangers." Sage growled, as he lowered himself and stalked across the grass in staying out of sight.

"Oh, brother," Macy groaned while getting up from her feet. "Why do I get the feeling we're dealing with more selfish pigs trying to steal or mess with the Grant Mansion?"

"Do you need my help on that part or should I just stay here?" Rose questioned.

Sage gave a smirk, as he looked back. _'Why? Are you tired?'_ he asked through the connection.

_'Hardy, har. I'm asking so I won't make the same mistake involving that Blitzposer of you telling me not to go,' _Rose replied through her link with an eye roll. _'Besides, this is your home area. You and Macy know Staybrook more than me. It's your call on whether I should tag along or not.'_

Sage smiled. _'You've learned. You and Macy go around and go over the fence to come up behind. I'll go for the front. Wait for my signal.'_

Nodding her head, Rose got up and activated her vibranium bracelet to go as Star Spider.

"Glad I don't have to sit on the bench this time," Star remarked with a smirk.

"Just don't get cocky," Sage replied, as he moved forward.

"Believe me, I won't," Star called out, before looking at Macy. "So, ready to do this?"

"You know it," Macy said, already turning her jacket inside out to reveal it black and taking out a mask. "As if I let you and Sage have all the fun at going in your hero uniforms."

Sage nodded. "Get moving. They're nearing at the top of the driveway."

"We're on it," Star said, already running with Macy taking the lead while mid-changing.

Sage followed the hill to the edge of the house where he moved to the corner. Peering around it, he found two people about his and Macy's age. One had a close shaved haircut with a large scar on his face while the other had wavy brown locks. Both seemed fit and like any other teenager. But something about them didn't seemed right with Sage. Staying to the shadows of the house, Sage moved to the hidden spot beside the front porch.

"Come on, Ben. I was just worried. That's all," a whiny high-pitched voice said.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, punk," a raspy-like voice replied back, as if sounding mad. "Just like how you were _so_ worried about keeping secrets from your team with those protesters being a family of vampires you knew about. I'm not stupid to know the real reason why you followed me."

_'Vampires? What are these guys? Macy, Rose, be ready,' _Sage thought, before edging closer; shifting his shoulders and feeling the dirt move between his claws.

"Oh, come on! Can't a friend just be there for a friend?" the whiny voiced teen moved to the front while swinging around to back pedal.

_'Big mistake.'_ **GROWL!**

Sage launched himself, slamming into the whiny voiced man's back before he could react.

"GAH! Help! I'm being attacked by a wolf!" the whiny teen shouted.

"Please tell me it's another one of your 'monster friends', Peter," the brooding teen groaned, using air-quotes and not doing anything yet.

"Does it look like I know this wolf, Ben?!" the boy named Peter remarked, struggling to get the wolf off him.

"Intruders are not welcome here!" Sage snarled. _'NOW, Mace!'_

Suddenly, feeling his spider-sense tingle, Ben quickly dodged being tackled by Macy as Black Rebel with a tuck and roll.

"Nice try, pu-" Ben started, only to get tackled behind by someone else.

Sage snarled. "Good. Hold them. We'll call the Sheriff to pick them up. You two picked the wrong house to steal from."

"Whoa, wait a minute! We're not stealing anything!" Peter exclaimed in panic.

Hearing the voice, Star looked up to notice who it really was. "Peter Parker?"

"Wait...Star?!" Peter exclaimed, turning his head to see the female spider.

Realizing who tackled him from behind, Ben Reilly stayed still in shock.

"You actually know these intruders?" Macy questioned, getting back up with her Sai in her hand.

"Yeah, I know Peter. He's the...uh, guy I told you about when first coming to the Grant Mansion," the female spider answered, still not blowing the teen's cover.

Sage stared at the guy beneath him, cocking a wolf brow. "My uncle smashed you into a wall, right?"

"If you're talking about a giant alien who nearly flattened me like a pancake, then yes," Peter replied.

Looking down at who she tackled, Star's eyes grew wide in realization on seeing the visible crew-cut and surprisingly muscled body she's hold down.

"Ben? Ben Reilly?" she questioned softly.

Ben gave a soft smile. "Hey, punk."

Sage got up from Peter's body. "Let's take this inside."

"Good idea," Peter responded while getting up, noticing how Ben isn't being so rough or grouchy about someone touching him and or on him. "Uh, Ben? Are you feeling okay?"

"I will be if you get off my case, punk," Ben replied harshly, glaring at Peter.

"Hey, Star? Maybe you should get off the intruder who seems to be a friend of yours," Macy said, hiding her smile while twirling her Sai before putting it back on her belt.

"Huh?...Oh, right!" Star spoke suddenly, letting Ben go and helping him out while hiding the tint of red slowly forming in her cheeks. _'Wow, he is surprisingly hotter without the mask up close,'_ she thought.

Sage smirked. "Come on. My mom made lemonade and chocolate mint chip cookies."

"Sounds way more pleasant than the last few times I came here," Peter replied, already following the young wolf with the others doing the same.

"Be glad Star vouches for you," Sage said, shifting to human form when he and everyone were all inside.

"Great, another werewolf kid," Ben grumbled, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey, watch it. That 'werewolf kid' happens to be my boyfriend," Macy remarked, already taking off her mask with the cost clear. "I'm Macy, by the way. Also go by Black Rebel."

"Black Rebel? That name sounds familiar," Peter responded, thinking where he's heard of her before.

"Yeah, she used to live in New York but now lives here," Star replied, deactivating her vibranium bracelet to go in her civilian style as Rose. "It's actually nice to see you and Ben again."

The brooding teen looked at Rose in awe from the inside. He's actually never seen Star without the mask before up close. Well, the only time he had was when she got mutated into a cat hybrid, but never as a somewhat normal human. In his opinion, she looked...very pretty as either one.

"Yo, Romeo! Move it or lose the opportunity for the best lemonade and cookies ever," Sage called from behind Ben.

Snapping out of his own thoughts, Ben glared at Sage before joining everyone else. "My name is Ben Reilly. Not Romeo, punk,"

"Yeah. That much we figured. Rose has mentioned so much about you," Macy replied with a knowing smile.

Rose looked down bashfully, playing with her braided hair a little discreetly.

Soon, the teens sat down in the dining room to enjoy some snacks and beverages with Sage serving them. Both to his guests, friend, and girlfriend.

"So, mind telling us why you were sneaking around outside?" Sage asked, setting down the tray and passing out the drinks.

"Technically, we weren't sneaking around. Ben and I wanted to check on Star after getting her message on being here longer than expected," Peter responded, taking a drink. "Thought she would like to see us for a quick visit."

"Really?" Rose questioned with a small smile. "You actually came all this way to see me?"

"Of course, Rose. We took the new Stark Station because it's faster than any regular train. This was all my idea. I just brought Ben along, just in case,"

Although wondering why Peter is covering for him after everything, Ben decided to take the cover and sighed in response. "Yeah. What he said," the brooding spider said lowly.

Sage smiled. _'Liars,'_ he thought before speaking. "Everything all right in New York, then? She's safe to return?"

"Well, as safe as New York can be," Peter shrugged. "The Web-Warriors have also been able to find Kraven a few days ago and now is locked up."

That caught Rose's attention. "They did? How?!"

"It's a long story. The creep was almost gonna find you with some magic Egyptian artifact called the Spark of Life and threaten to drain your life force if you didn't do what he said," Ben answered seriously.

"But thankfully, Scarlet Spider and the rest of the Web-Warriors stopped him from doing that," Peter added. "Along with some unexpected help from a few friends."

Sage growled and his eyes flashed. "He better be stuck somewhere small and dark."

"Trust us, he's locked up tight," Peter responded.

"Good. Last thing we need is him trying to find me here and the Grant Mansion in the process," Rose replied.

Sage looked at the two strangers. "Mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Not at all. I got time," Peter replied, ready to get up.

"Not you. Him," Sage said, motioning to Ben. "In private."

Rose and Peter looked at Ben, wondering what Sage wants to talk to the brooding teen about.

"Fine with me, punk," Ben scoffed, already following Sage with no show of worry or fear or anything.

Sage led the way to the kitchen where he faced the sink.

"Can you keep her safe?" Sage asked, his voice firm and his fists clenched.

"You mean Rose? Of course, I can," Ben remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's been hurt once; she gets hurt again…I don't know if even I can get her back," Sage said. "She still doubts herself. Will you be able to pull her from the brink? Will you be able to save her from herself?"

Ben looked down a bit in thought, as if trying to think carefully on this.

"If it means I can protect her from Kraven hurting her like before, then yeah," the brooding spider replied.

Sage nodded. "Good. Here," the Wolfblood handed over a thumb drive to Ben, "That has Rose's past on it. Everything. Give it to her, when you think she's ready."

"I will...But I have something to give back, first," Ben replied, putting the memory stick in his pocket.

Sage looked at him curiously. "And what pray tell would that be?"

"Let's just say I got back what belongs to Rose. Something Kraven had in his jacket this whole time," Ben said, placing a hand where his right-side jacket was. "It couldn't wait after she got back."

Sage nodded. "The man that changed her...was he caught with her tormentor?"

"You mean Kraven? Peter and I just finished telling you he was caught and locked up. The only tormentor Rose had was that psycho hunter," Ben responded, seriously confused from that question.

"Hunters are good for hunting animals. Vets are good for treating animals. Who changed Rose into a Furry? Where are they? A doctor doesn't always make a good hunter." Sage asked

Ben groaned while facepalming. "Ugh, you're not making any sense here, punk! All I know is that Kraven had help from someone in mutating her. I don't exactly know who, and I've tried shaking answers out of him. Even drastic measures in making that creep talk. But I got nothing. Nothing except the one thing that probably matters to Rose."

"Maybe play detective. There's more than one way to skin a cat. Maybe check Kraven's background...for vets," Sage said, leaving the kitchen.

The brooding teen thought about what Sage finished saying. The Wolf Shapeshifter had a point. Along with a few things to think about.

_'I'll worry about that when I get back home. Right now, I have a mission to take care of,'_ Ben thought, already making his way out of the kitchen, too.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sage and Macy stood outside with Rose, Peter, and Ben. The female spider already had her things packed and ready to take before leaving. Sage stepped forward and hugged Rose.

"Remember, this is your den whenever you need safety," Sage said lowly, only for Rose to hear.

"Of course, Sage. I'm really gonna miss you and your crazy family," Rose replied lowly back for only Sage to hear.

"Stay safe, stay healthy...And don't forget what you learned here," Sage said, releasing the hug.

"I won't," Rose responded with a caring smile.

"Hey, Rose. Before you leave, my little brother wanted to give you the video of our special picnic event," Macy said, handing Rose a small memory card for phones. "He thought it would be neat to show your team what you can do other than spider powers,"

"Thanks, Macy. When I come back, I'll be sure to give an autograph from the Web-Warriors to Tommy. He seems to look up to them as much as me," Rose replied, placing the memory card in her pocket.

Sage smiled. "Then, we'll never hear the end of it," he chuckled.

"I'm counting on it," Rose remarked, hugging Macy before letting go. "Hope to see you and the Grant Mansion again soon,"

"We'll be here waiting." Sage said with a smile.

Nodding her head, Rose said her last goodbyes before joining Peter and Ben in heading back to New York.

"Don't worry, Rose. You'll see them again. Maybe even sooner," Peter assured.

"I know. Also, I met a young kid who happens to look up to Spider-Man and the Web-Warriors. He's Macy's little brother," Rose said, handing the title memory card to Peter. "Wanted to show you and the others this."

Peter nodded with a smile. "Can't wait to see."

* * *

Moments later, Rose and her friends were at their seats at the subway train station that's taking them back to New York. Although most train trips take different routes plus a few days in long distant travel, Stark Industries was able to create a station that only takes a few hours from where the heroes want to go. Along with some help from the Wakandan Embassy in making it more efficient.

Rose had her own window seat all by herself in looking outside while Peter and Ben were sitting behind her.

With Peter taking a nap snoring away, Ben carefully got out and moved to where the female spider heroine was.

"Hey. Mind if I sit next to you? I can barely take the punk's snoring and drooling," Ben remarked.

Holding back a laugh, Rose smiled and patted on the seat next to her. "Not at all. Go right ahead."

Seeing she said yes, Ben smiled lightly and took his seat.

"So…What was it that you and Sage were chatting about?" Rose questioned.

"Not much. Just telling me how much you've grown since the last time we saw you," Ben said, somewhat lying on this subject. "Sorry if we cut your stay quicker than you wanted. Sage told me you were planning to leave tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone in that insane mansion. Guess we messed up."

Rose showed a caring a smile, noticing the brooding spider felt bad about intervening on the inside. "Ben, it's okay. You and Peter didn't mess up. I'm happy to see the both of you after practically a week in a half. Yes, I had a plan. And yeah, it didn't go accordingly. But, if anything, when do my plans ever work out? I get to go back home to my new family with the people I look up to a lot. This turned out better than I could ever plan, and I would never change it."

Ben was a bit surprised at how Rose has taken well on the sudden change of her plans. Before, she would be upset on her plans not working out the way she wanted. But now, she's accepting the changes in her life and learning from them.

Deep down, Ben was proud of Rose for this.

"Thanks for understanding, Rose," Ben responded, now taking his chance in giving what's rightfully hers. "By the way, I have something you may want back."

Curious, Rose watched Ben open his jacket to get something out from the inside pockets and give to her. This made the young teen's eyes grew wide when seeing what it was.

"No way…Is that…my old drawing book?" Rose asked softly, letting Ben give her the journal in her hands before opening it. "I thought I'd lost it forever after being away from Kraven. How did you find it?"

"Let's just say I was looking for something else but ended up finding this, instead," Ben replied, smiling lightly. "I'm glad that I did. Thought that book meant a lot to you and wanted to give it to you after your recover. Hope that's okay."

Rose looked up with tears nearly showing and a loving smile. "It's more than okay. It's the best thing I could ever ask for, after everything that's happened. Thank you, Ben. Thank you so much."

Without warning, Rose hugged the brooding teen before giving him a kiss on his left cheek. Ben was completely off-guard from that. He never had a girl around his age kiss him like that before. Although unable to describe it, Ben felt that this was…nice. So nice, that his face was barely flushing to a point his scar was hard to notice.

_'__It's good to have you back, Star Punk,'_ Ben mentally said, slowly returning the favor by hugging Rose back before letting go. "I should probably get back to my seat."

Before he could get up and leave, Ben felt a firm hand grab his that made him stop.

"Please, stay. I really don't mind the company," Rose replied with a calm, hopeful voice. "Plus, last thing I want is for you to have Peter drooling on your shoulder for the next couple of hours in heading home."

Ben couldn't help but laugh lightly at that before sitting back next to Rose. "You make a good point."

And so, Ben and Rose sat next to each other for nearly the whole ride. It didn't take long for Rose to feel tired and placed her head on Ben's shoulder. Usually, Ben would shove whoever was next to him away. But for Rose, he just smiled lightly and let her sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Rose found herself exiting New York's subway station near the Wakandan Embassy with her friends heading back to their own place, where she found a familiar friend leaning against a lamp post.

"Hey, Hayden. Glad to see you again," Rose replied.

Hayden smiled, as he straightened up. "Hey, sis. Uncle T'Challa and Aunt Shuri were worried you were going to be late for dinner."

"Well, I have no doubt that they have something good done for us to eat," Rose said, adjusting her backpack on her back.

"Uncle also wanted to talk to you about your studies and plans for the future," Hayden said with a smile.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that," Rose grinned back. "It feels good to be back with my new friends and family."

Hayden smiled, already taking the lead back inside the Embassy. "We're glad to have you back, too. Now, come on. I'm starving."

"Same here. I can't wait to see what your family has cooked tonight," Rose said, following her new older brother to the Wakandan Embassy.

While entering inside, Rose was welcomed back with open arms.

"Rose! Hayden!" Shuri shouted, as she spotted them; rushing towards them and dragging them both into a bone crunching hug. "Oh, Rose, it's so good to finally have you home."

"Yeah...Good to see you again, Shuri," Rose managed to wheeze out a little. "I missed you and your brother. Along with everyone else."

"Now, come. T'Challa has been eager to give you a hug, too," Shuri said, dragging Rose by her wrist.

"Please, not too hard. I don't want to have any broken bones before going to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy," Rose replied, trying not to slow down.

Effectively, Shuri sling-shotted Rose into T'Challa's warm arms. "Welcome home, my niece."

"Hey, T'Challa," Rose replied warmly, already hugging him back. "It feels nice to be back with a good family."

"You had us very concerned when you disappeared in the middle of the night," T'Challa lightly scolded.

"I know...I just didn't feel ready until now," Rose responded gently. "I let my fears of Kraven taking my humanity away and making me hurt the people I cared about get the better of me. I was also afraid that, after leaving so suddenly, I'd let you and the rest of the hero friends I made down."

"Just promise me you'll come to talk to your aunt and I the next time you feel concerned." T'Challa replied.

"I will. And that's definitely a promise I can keep," Rose assured.

"Good. Now, time for dinner," T'Challa said, giving Rose one last squeeze. "Oh, and one more thing, Rose."

"Yes?" Rose questioned.

"Welcome home, little cub," T'Challa said with a warm smile.

Smiling lightly, Rose accepted the nickname.

"Welcome home, little sis," Hayden said with a smile.

"Welcome home, darling," Shuri said.

Rose had this very warm feeling she never felt in so long. After all these years, the female spider was where she belonged.

_'__I think I'm gonna like being part of the Black Panther family,'_ Rose announced in her mind, believing nothing is gonna ruin this moment ever again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden lab, a man stood at a microscope was observing a sample.

"Come on, now...Let's see if it works," the mysterious man responded, ready to do a final test on what he's working on.

Adding a drop of a chemical to the sample, the man watched as it began to glow. An eerie smile came to his face. "Yes...It's time."

The female Symbiote stared in curiosity, as if wondering what her owner was happy about. Same with her infant.

"The test was a success, my dear Symbiote friends. Which means my plan can finally be put into motion," the strange guy said in triumph. "This city, along with the world, will be mine!"

* * *

**Redbat132: And so, comes the end of this story. Rest assured, the next story of Star Spider's adventures will reveal all. Hope everyone enjoyed the collab Steel and I made.**

**Also, for Guestsurprise, I want to ask how the request story involving Star Spider plus Jocu is coming together.**


End file.
